Glimpses
by steph s2
Summary: Seven years after B.D. Jacob left Nessie at birth in fear of the Volturi and to give her a normal life. When he comes back for her, she has no memory of him. What happens when she discovers the truth? Can she finally be with Jacob, or is it too late?
1. Half vampire abilities

Chapter 1

Being a half vampire definitely had its advantages.

I have sensitive hearing and eyesight which meant I could be sitting in class and be hearing a conversation that was going on outside down the hall. I could run faster than an average human but slightly slower than a full vampire. I have the choice to either drink blood or eat human food. I preferred blood but occasionally I would eat human food. And lastly, like my parents and aunts and uncles, I am gifted. I have the talent to be able to let other people hear my thoughts just with the touch of their skin. It was really useful when I was younger because I could just _show _my parents what I wanted without speaking it.

I think Edward my Dad and Aunt Alice have the best gifts. My Dad can read minds which is pretty useful. Imagine being able to hear all the thoughts going through teenage boys and girls. Boys would be so much easier if I could read their mind. Dad can't read Bella my Mum's mind because she has a shield over it. Even when she was human, he couldn't read it. Mum told me that she was relieved that he couldn't read her mind. She said it would have been too embarrassing.  
>Aunt Alice can see the future. But she can only see someone's future once the decision has been made. She can't really see my future because I'm half vampire and half human but sometimes she sees glimpses.<p>

Like everything else, being a half vampire also had its disadvantages. Physically I'm seventeen now and a senior at Daylesford High School in Rochester, New Hampshire. If I wasn't a half vampire, I would be seven. I had a really fast growth spurt and as a result I had to be home schooled so nobody would recognise the rapid changes. Last year the growing was slowly stopping so my parents enrolled me at the local high school. Before going to school, I had no friends outside my family and I had no idea what going to school would be like. Let's just say I think I could have lived without knowing what high school life was.

I have one close best friend named Emma. She knows about me being a half vampire and my family of vampires. I know Emma wouldn't tell a soul about our existence. Emma is one of the bravest people I know. One day she decided to skip class and drive all the way to Whitefield just because she thought it would be fun. Unfortunately, I was dragged into her thoughtless plan. I was grounded for the next two weeks after that.

I'm sitting in English not having a clue in what's going on. I glance at the clock and there's ten minutes to go. I swear the minute hand on that clock hasn't moved from the last time I checked it. I sigh and keep doodling on the margin of my paper. Sometimes I wish I had the ability to make time go faster. English lessons would be so much better if we could hurry them up. Or maybe I could have the ability to...

"Miss Cullen, could you please answer the question?"

I stared at Mrs Hastings blankly, not having an idea of what she asked.

Boy was I going to be in trouble.

Yep. I would definitely go with the ability to vanish in thin air at any moment.


	2. Advantages

Chapter 2

"Renesmee Cullen, stay behind please. Everybody else, your English papers are due on Monday. Have a good weekend."

I sighed and collected my books slowly and waited for everyone to go so Mrs Hastings could talk to me. When everyone left, I went up to her desk and prayed she would make this quick.

"Miss Cullen, I have to say I'm very disappointed in you. You have great potential; I can see it in your work. But, you need to focus more in class if you want to achieve better."

I nodded quickly. "Yes, I know. I'll try to focus more in class."

"Good job," she smiled. "You may leave."

"Thanks, Mrs Hastings." I grabbed my books and practically ran out of the room. I walked over to my locker and Emma was leaning beside it.

"About time! Let's get out of here."

I shoved a few books in my bag and we went outside to the busy parking lot full of students eager to start their weekend early. I jumped in the driver's seat and Emma sat in the passenger seat of my Beatle. I drove to Emma's house as I usually did on a Friday afternoon. Emma lived with her Mum and since her Mum worked late on Friday, we had the house to ourselves. We ordered pizza and watched TV and talked and laughed like two ordinary teenagers.

"So," I began, biting through my slice of pizza. "Are you going to the Spring Dance?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah, that's for losers who wanna hook up."

I quickly dropped my head away from her gaze. "Oh. Yeah, of course."

"Wait – Did someone ask you?"

"No," I lied quickly. Unfortunately for me, I was a bad liar.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Who asked you? Wait, let me guess. Scott Henley?"

I looked up towards her and nodded sheepishly. Scott Henley was the captain of the hockey team. He was tall and lanky with dark blonde hair. I thought he was cute, but I didn't like him. I wasn't even sure why I told him I would go to the dance with him.

Emma sat back and leaned her head back. "Well, have fun at the dance with Henley. He's a great guy."

I glared at her smug face and didn't appreciate her sarcasm. "Maybe you should come. I'm sure you'll find someone that will appreciate your sarcasm."  
>"No, I think I'm alright," she said without emotion.<p>

This was going to take a lot of begging. "Please, Em. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

She grimaced. "Hardly. Plus, I don't have anyone to go with."

"What if I get someone to ask you? Will you go then?"

She turned her face around to face me and sighed. "Fine. I'm only doing this because you're my friend. Plus, someone has to protect you if Henley tries to do something to you."

I chuckled. "Have you forgotten I'm a half vampire? I think I can take down Scott anytime."

Emma laughed too. "I know. But I want to be there to help you take him down. I think that'll be pretty fun."

By the end of the night we were in hysterics. Sometimes I wonder if my life would be different if I was just human. Would I be the same person or a completely different Renesmee? Would I even be on this earth because supposedly Edward should have died in 1918. But then when I come to think about it, my life would be pretty boring and ordinary.

I like being Renesmee – the half human and half vampire hybrid that is rare in the world of vampires. It's what makes me unique. When Emma met me, she told me one day that there was something different about me. Even to her, I stood out and she didn't even know I was a half vampire.  
>I guess after all the advantages of being a half vampire pretty much weighed out the disadvantages.<p>

Now that was something I could be satisfied with.


	3. Spring dance

Chapter 3

"I can't believe you told Liam to take me to the dance. You're absolutely insane."

Emma was flipping out on me for the last ten minutes over lunch. I didn't see what the big deal was. Liam was a nice guy. He was also on the hockey team and Emma used to like him last year.

"Em, Relax. Liam's a great guy. And besides, you're doing this for me, remember?"

"I still can't believe I've got myself into this. What was I thinking? All my dignity's gone down the drain and–"

"Hey Em, Liam's coming," I whispered cutting her off mid sentence.

She turned around and Liam was heading towards our table. He had a small smile on his face and his gaze was fixed on Emma's. I swear I saw Emma smile the slightest to him.

"Hey, Emma," Liam said.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Well, um..." Liam began. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and tousled it before he tried again. "So, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the – the dance with me?"

I watched Emma gulp and I gave her a pleading look. _Say yes, say yes, say yes..._

"Um...okay?" it came out more like a question but Liam took it anyway.

"Awesome. I'll see you around then." He smiled one more time to Emma before he walked back to his table. Emma exhaled and ran her hand through her shoulder length gold hair.

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it?" I told her.

"You better be right," she muttered, glugging down her Coke.

* * *

><p>Alice had picked out our dresses for the dance. I was wearing a strapless purple dress and Emma was wearing a one shoulder red dress. I was surprised when Emma took the dress. I never thought I'd see the day of Emma in a formal dress.<p>

"Oh honey, you look beautiful," Mum announced when I came out of the bathroom dressed.

"She sure does," Alice beamed.

I let my copper curls fall down my shoulders and Alice placed a black bow on the side of my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at the reflection I saw. I noticed a figure in the corner of the mirror and turned around to find Dad leaning against my door frame.

"Scott's waiting for you downstairs," he murmured. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Take care of yourself and be careful."

My Dad is very protective over me. Uncle Emmett says that he just doesn't want me getting hurt. I don't fully understand this but I guess every father wants to protect their little girl.

I made my way slowly down stairs trying to concentrate on not tripping. These black heels were making it much harder than it already was. Scott was standing in the living room dressed in black pants and a light blue button up shirt; his dark blonde hair was tousled slightly. Overall, he looked pretty good.

"Hey, you like nice. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and we made our way to his black Audi. _Well he could at least be a gentleman and open the door for me, _I thought as I opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. The ride was a comfortable silence and we arrived at Daylesford High School a short while after that. As we emerged from the car Scott took my hand in his. I smiled up at him and he flashed a grin back. When we went inside the gymnasium, there was loud music playing and tables of drinks and party food. The gymnasium was decorated with helium balloons and streamers attached along the walls. I scanned the room for Emma and noticed she was standing awkwardly with Liam. Emma grabbed Liam and they weaved their way through the crowd towards us.

"Hey, Nessie. Hey, Scott," Abigail exclaimed over the loud music and the chatting excitement of students.

Scott and Liam exchanged glances and I looked over to Emma and smiled. Alice's red dress fitted her perfectly and she had her gold hair curled loosely.

"Um... I'm going to get us drinks," Scott called.

"Yeah me too," Liam followed. The two boys left and disappeared in the crowd. I looked over to Emma who didn't look pleased.

"Having fun?" I asked though I already knew the answer to it.

"Oh yeah. I'm having a blast," she replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's go find the boys."

The dance wasn't too bad after all. There was a lot of dancing and laughing, but after a while things really started to heat up.

"Hey, Renesmee. Want to go outside?" Scott asked me while we were dancing.

"Sure." He led me out the backdoor where there were a few couples talking and kissing. Spring nights were always the best in New Hampshire. There was always a warm breeze in the air that I loved.  
>I stood with Scott in the night and noticed that he was losing his balance. He kept moving from one foot to another and he had a cup of punch in his hand that splattered to the floor.<p>

"Scott, are you alright?" I asked warily.

Scott put his hands around my waist and leaned in to kiss me. I moved my head to the side immediately, whiffing his strong breath that reeked of alcohol.  
>"Hurry up and kiss me," he half shouted. He leaned in closer and I shoved at his chest but he wouldn't budge.<p>

"Get off me!" He pushed me against the wall and travelled his hands down my chest. I caught his arm and pushed him off me. I twisted his arm with much more force than necessary behind his back and watched him wince.

"Don't ever, ever touch me again!" I spat in his face. I watched his face pale and he leaned away from me. Scott was clearly drunk and he bent over and vomited on the concrete pathway. Ugh, gross. I don't know what I was thinking coming to the dance. Emma was right. This dance is a joke. I wanted to find Emma and get the hell out of here, but as much as I hated Scott right now, I couldn't just leave him here. I picked him up and dragged him inside and sat him on a plastic chair.

"Nessie! Nessie!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and Emma was hurriedly making her way through the crowd towards me. She had a worried expression on her face and she was panting heavily.

"Nessie, you've got to help me."


	4. Disaster strikes

Chapter 4

"Nessie, you've got to help me," Emma called. "Liam and a few other boys are drunk and its getting out of control!"

Why was everyone getting drunk? I hated the idea of alcohol taking over your body and making you do stupid things that you regret. I followed Emma to the front door and there were a big crowd of students watching Liam and Chris get into a fight. There were other boys who were drunk, shouting and encouraging the fight. I had to stop them. I was much stronger than any human here and I could easily take both boys down. I didn't want to make a scene so I grabbed both of Liam's arms and grasped them tightly. He squirmed but there was no way he could escape.

"Hey! Where are you taking him? We aren't done yet!" Chris yelled.

"Fight's over, Chris," Emma yelled back. "Go home!"

Emma helped me drag Chris to the back wall where we sat him on the concrete ground. His mouth and forehead was bleeding and droplets of blood ran down his white shirt.  
>"Are you okay with...blood?" Emma whispered shyly.<p>

I nodded. It was nothing I couldn't control. I could smell the sweet scent of his blood staining his white shirt but I didn't have a strong desire to kill him. I wasn't really prone to blood as much as vampires. "Don't worry about me."

It wasn't until the moonlight reflected on Emma's face that I saw the bruise under her eye. "Emma, your eye. What happened?"

She reached out and touched her eye and winced slightly. "Is it that bad, huh? I was trying to stop Liam from the fight and he turned around and punched me. I don't think he even realised it was me."

"I- I'm sorry." Liam had been so quiet I'd forgotten he was sitting almost unconscious here.

"You're not forgiven yet," Emma said bitterly. "Let's just clean him up."

We took off his shirt since it was ruined anyway and pressured it on his head. I grabbed some ice from inside for Emma's eye and the three of us sat. Emma was the first to break the silence.

"Where's Scott?" she asked.

"Oh, I left him inside. He's such an asshole."

Emma chuckled lightly. "I'm glad you finally figured that out. Wait, he didn't do anything to you, did he?"

I gulped as the memory of Scott trying to put his hands in my dress filled my mind.

"No." I lied. Emma watched me cautiously. Of course she didn't buy it.

"Nessie, what did he do?"

I decided to show her instead and placed my hand on top of hers. She flinched at the image and her eyes narrowed. "That asshole! He's gonna wish he never did that…"  
>And that's exactly why I didn't want to tell her. "Emma, just drop it. He's not even worth it."<p>

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I broke it this time.

"Can you hear that?" I asked no one in particular. I cocked my head to the side and concentrated on the blaring siren that was becoming louder.  
>"Its – it's a police car, I think." The siren became louder and it was definitely the police.<p>

"Nobody move! Everyone stay where you are!" I heard the policeman yell. The music stopped inside and everybody fell silent.

"Everybody has one minute to make it to the front of the gymnasium! I repeat one minute to the front of the gymnasium!" The policeman yelled in a megaphone.

"Ah, shit," Liam muttered. We helped him up and we made it to the front entrance. There were four policemen not looking too pleased. When they saw us holding Liam up, one policeman came barging towards us.

"What's wrong with him?" he demanded.

"He's got a cut on his head. I'm not sure how deep it is," I said.

The policeman looked at Emma and I with his face scrunched up and his eyebrows pulled in the middle.

"Do you know how he got it?"

I looked at Emma, expecting her to lie but instead she told the truth. "There was a fight going on between him and Chris McKenzie."

The policeman wrote it down in his notebook and I could tell that Emma was feeling slightly guilty for telling on Liam. The policeman thanked us and before we could walk away, he called us back.

"Hang on, girls." Next to me I felt Emma tense up. "Do you know who brought the alcohol?"

We both shook our head. "I think someone spiked the punch, though," Emma added.  
>The policeman thanked us again and told us to stay with the other students. We joined the others who were whispering nervously to each other. After we were interrogated and breath tested, we were finally allowed to go home. I called Mum to pick up Emma and I, explaining briefly what happened and reassuring her that we were fine more than a dozen times. When I got home, Dad was frantic. I made sure I wouldn't think of the incident that happened with Scott. Dad would surely have a fit.<p>

"Nessie, are you sure you're okay?" Dad asked for about the tenth time.

"Dad, please stop worrying. Honestly, I'm fine."

"Edward, you should be proud of Nessie," Emmett jumped in. "She stopped a fight. Well done, kiddo." Emmett winked at me and I couldn't help but grin back. I could always count on Emmett for lightening the mood.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and kisses my head lightly. "I'm sorry, honey. I was just worried."

"It's fine Dad. I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning." I said goodnight to the rest of the family and headed upstairs. It had been one intense night and finally I could breathe. All I wanted was to have one good night at the dance, a night to remember.

Instead it turned into a disaster, a disastrous night that surely could not be forgotten.


	5. New guy

Chapter 5

_Im running, always running though it seems I can never run fast enough. Someone's after me…a creature? I can't recognise it. I run as fast as my legs can go, but it is still not enough. The creature launches on me and an ear-piercing scream breaks from my lungs. Nobody can hear me because I am not loud enough. I'm drowning now, drowning through darkness. I'm suffocating and I can't breathe. I try to escape but there's no way out…_

My pillow muffles my scream and my body jerks up manically. I look around me and I'm still in my room. My breathing is heavy pants and beads of sweat drip down my forehead. I look at the time and it eight fifty am. Crap! I was going to be late to school…Again. Last time I was late the principal was talking to the seniors about the dance that ended up in a tragedy. For once, I was glad I came late. Mr O'Riley kept going on and on about how disappointed he was in us and how he's never seen such an event in the ten years he's been principal at Daylesford. As our punishment, the school would not pay for our prom and we had to raise our own money to buy tickets and hire a place. That didn't worry me because I don't think I would ever go to another dance again.

I had the fastest shower ever recorded and got dressed in blue skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. I was downstairs in five minutes and ready to go. I called Emma to see where she was.

"Hello?" she replied sleepily.

"Em, don't tell me you're still asleep."

"Mhm. I'm not going to school. I'll see you tomorrow, Ness." The line went dead and I sighed in frustration. Typical Emma. I threw my books in my bag as well as my cell and grabbed a granola bar and my car keys from the kitchen counter. I ran out the door and drove to school hastily. When I parked my car in the parking lot it was five past nine. I had Art first lesson so I didn't worry too much. Mrs Glen was always nice to me. I walked over to my locker to get my books and noticed there was a tall boy reading his timetable and looking a little lost. I grabbed my sketchbook and went over to see if he needed any help.

"Uh...Hey there. You look a little lost. Can I help you?" The boy turned around and he towered over me. He was _very_ tall and _very_ well built. His skin was tanned, like caramel and he had black glossy hair and the warmest dark brown eyes I've ever seen. Under those beautiful eyes were dark rings etched under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. He wore a black t-shirt that outlined the contours of his torso and dark jeans. A small half smile played on his lips and I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach. We both stood there staring at each other for what seemed like a very long time. He cleared his throat and we both came back to reality.

"Uh…Yeah. I'm looking for Biology class." His voice was husky but gentle. He handed me his timetable and I scanned it briefly. I had English with him 6th hour.

"Science lab is downstairs. I have Art downstairs too so I'll take you there."

He smiled again at me. "Thanks…?"

"Renesmee," I said. "Renesmee Cullen."

"Renesmee," he whispered my name so naturally. "That's an unusual name."

"Yeah, I guess it is. It was my Mum's idea. Combining both my grandmas names."

We walked in silence until we arrived at the Science lab. He smiled at me one last time before turning for the door. "I'll see you around then, Renesmee."  
>I watched him go inside and then it hit me that I didn't even ask for his name. Oh god. He must think I'm an idiot for just staring at him. Oh, I hoped I didn't make a fool of myself.<p>

I went into Art class briefly apologising to Mrs Glen for being late. I took my seat next to Kate. She was really nice to me on my first day and we became good friends. Kate is genuinely pretty with long blonde hair and pale skin and ocean blue eyes. Art dragged on and Kate kept me distracted by talking about her perfect date with Dean. My mind kept wandering back to the new boy who I desperately wanted to talk to again. There was something about him I couldn't quite put my finger on. I wasn't sure what it was but there was something definitely there.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I went to the cafeteria for lunch and entered the buzzing room full of hungry teenagers. I stood in the line and got French fires and lemonade. Ugh. I would have to remind myself to hunt soon. Human food was rather unappetising.

"Renesmee! It's good to see you again." I recognised his voice immediately and turned around to find the grinning boy. _Mental note: remember to ask for his name this time.  
><em>  
>"Hey." I murmured nervously. We went over to an empty table and he sat in front of me. He had a burger, French fries, an apple and a coke in front of him. Must have a big appetite from all the working out he does, I guess. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I watched him eat away his burger. In four bites he had finished it.<p>

"So," I said starting the conversation. "Are you new in town?"

"Yeah. My Dad and I moved here from Chicago because he found work here."

I took a French fry and nibbled on it slowly. I don't think I had much of an appetite anymore. When I looked up, I saw Scott Henley entering the cafeteria. He had a smug smile on his face and worst of all he was striding to my table.

"Hey, beautiful," Scott said confidently when he arrived. From the corner of my eye I swear I saw Smile Guy tense up.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"I just wanted to apologise at what happened at the dance. I got a little drunk…things got outta control…Anyway, I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow harshly at him. "I don't want your apology, Scott. Just leave me alone."

"Let me make it up to you. Dinner on Saturday?" Argh. He was never going to leave me alone.

"No thanks. I think you should go now."

"What? You're making a mistake, Renesmee," Scott chimed.

"Hey!" Smile Guy got up and walked over to Scott. He was much taller than Scott and towered over him. "She said leave her alone."  
>Scott's eyes narrowed and he sneered at him before he walked away. Finally. I let out a small sigh of relief.<p>

"Thank-you," I finally whispered.

"What's his deal?" he asked. I could hear the hint of concern in his voice.

I didn't want to get into it, so I shook my head. "Nothing. It's fine."

Of course he didn't buy it but he let it pass. "Come on, we've got to get class."

I looked around me and the cafeteria was almost empty. He got out of his seat and before he could walk away I stopped him.

"Wait!" He turned around and waited for me to continue. "I- I didn't get your name."

He hesitated for a moment and then his gentle smile reappeared on his face. His dark warm eyes locked with mine and his mouth moved gently.

"Jacob. Jacob Black."


	6. Jacob Black

_Jacob Black._

His name alone made my stomach do somersaults and my heart beat a thousand times a minute. Jacob was simple, sweet and overall a cheerful guy to be around. When I'm around him, he somehow makes me feel happy, which is sort of strange but I liked the effect. We talked throughout the day at school and we became good friends.

"Hello? Earth to Nessie!" I looked up in surprise at Emma. We were lying on my bed on our stomachs supposedly studying for the Calculus test on Monday. Let's just say there were a few things that kept distracting me.

"Please concentrate or we're both going to fail the test," Emma snapped.

"Sorry," I apologised. "You have my full attention from now on."

Emma sat up and looked at me doubtfully. "You were thinking about Jacob Black again, weren't you?"

I blushed. Was it that obvious?

"I'll take that as a yes," she said smugly. I sighed and buried my face in my pillow.  
>"Just tell him you like him already."<p>

I jerked up in shock of her words. "What? I – I don't like him."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ness, it doesn't need a genius to see you're falling for him."

My mouth dropped the slightest. Was I really falling for Jacob? I mean, we had become good friends and I was spending a lot of time with him. And for some reason, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Maybe I was falling for him after all. I wasn't entirely sure.

"No, I can't tell him."

Emma chuckled. "So you do like him. I knew it!"

I grimaced. She was not being fair. "No! Well, maybe…I don't know!"

"I still think you should tell him."

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. I had only known him for a few weeks and if I told him I liked him and he didn't like me back, I could possibly destroy our friendship. Worst-case scenario: He'd never speak to me again.

Emma shrugged. "Your call. Let's finish studying and then we can get out of here. I need a break soon."

I put the Jacob situation at the back of my mind and tried to focus on Calculus. No matter how hard I tried, Jacob's perfect smile kept returning to my mind. The contours of his arms and torso, his warm brown eyes, his black glossy hair…  
>Oh crap.<br>Okay...Maybe a small part of me was falling for Jacob Black.

* * *

><p>I woke up Sunday morning feeling a new sense of happiness. I guess it had something to do with the fact that I was spending the day with Jacob Black. Well, I guess we were <em>studying, <em>but still I was spending time with him. Jacob had called me yesterday night and asked if I wanted to come over to his house and study for the Calculus test. Without much hesitation, I agreed.

I woke up at ten o'clock, giving me plenty of time to meet Jacob at noon. I had a hot shower letting the spray of hot water calm my body. My heart was pounding a million times a minute that I swear my family could hear it from downstairs. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked back to my room and on my bed, sat my mother. She had her back to the door and was looking at the few pictures that stood in my bedside table.  
>"Oh…hey, Mum," I said feeling slightly self-conscious.<p>

"Honey," she said turning around. "Um... I just wanted to see how you were this morning."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew there was something else on her mind. "Mum, is there something wrong?"

"No!" she said quickly and I knew if she could've blushed, she would have right now. "I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the day with Alice, Rosalie, and I. We might go shopping and then hunting later?"

Where was all this coming from? This was very unlike Bella.

"Sorry Mum, maybe some other time. I'm studying with a friend today."

Her head snapped up. "A friend?"

I sighed. If I told her about Jacob Black, there would be a lot of questions. "Yes, just a friend."

She gave me a little smile and motioned for me to sit next to her on my bed. I sat next to her and she stroked my damp hair.

"Nessie," she said softly. "You know you can talk to me if there's something on your mind."

I nodded. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about the Jacob situation, though. I mean, I could trust my Mum, couldn't I? Plus, Edward wouldn't be able to read her mind so I guess that was a bonus too.

"So," she continued. "Who's the friend?"

I blushed. I guess she knew me too well. I hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell her. I guess she was going to find out either way. "His name's...Jacob Black. Before you say anything, his really sweet and a great friend. His nothing like Scott or any other guy in fact..."

I trailed off looking across to Mum. She had stiffened and sat silent beside me. She didn't move a muscle and she stared blankly into the air.  
>"Mum?" I said warily. "Are you okay?"<p>

She snapped out of whatever had happened and stood up abruptly. "I'm sure Jacob's a great guy, Nessie. Be back home by dinner and...Take care of yourself."

"Sure, Mum." Was it just me or there was something else going on with my Mum? Whatever it was, I decided to ignore it. Just as Mum was about to leave to give me some space to get dressed, Alice burst into my room. Oh great. What now?

"Alice! What are you doing?"

She eyed me down and flashed a grin. "Uh... I thought you might need some help picking out an outfit."

I groaned. "No thanks, Alice. I think I'm capable of picking out my own clothes."

I literally had to push them both out of the room. They were never going to leave me alone otherwise. When they finally left I got dressed in my favourite dark blue skinny jeans and a white with blue horizontal stripes t-shirt. It was pretty warm today and decided to ditch my jacket. I walked downstairs hoping my family would let me out without an interrogation. I hoped wrong.

"Nessie." I heard my Dad's voice from the living room and sighed. Here we go again...

"Nessie, I don't want you meeting this boy. I think you should stay home. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind helping you. She's very good at Calculus."

I couldn't believe this. He was actually trying to convince me to stay away from a guy he had never met. This was beyond irrational.

"Dad, _this boy_has a name and it's Jacob. I am not going to cancel on him just because you don't want me spending time with a guy you've never met. That hardly seems fair, even for you." By the time I finished, I was raging. I had never had a major fight with my father, but I guess there's a first to everything. I grabbed my bag and car keys and turned for the door.

"Renesmee! You are not to leave this house..." My Dad shouted. I gave him one last look and then turned to my Mum, who looked shocked.

_Thanks for sticking up for Mum, _I thought.

I left without a word and jumped in my car with tears of anger boiling over.

"Edward! Let her go," I heard my Mum say from inside. It took my several tries to put the key in the ignition as by now, my hands were shaking. When I finally started the car up, I drove down the long road listening to the silence that had been replaced in the house.


	7. Study date

Chapter 7

I parked my car along the curb of Kinsley Street. Jacob lived about ten minutes away from my house. I look up to the tall apartment that Jacob lived in. Kinsley Street was filled with several apartments and I was finally relieved when I found the right one. I sat in the car for a minute gathering myself together before I went inside. I dried my eyes after I let a few tears escape and ran my hand through my tousled hair. I took a deep breath and got out of my car and walked inside the building.

Jacob lived on level three, room twenty-two. I took the elevator up and walked down the hall. I knocked on the door and Jacob opened the door a moment later. He stood at the threshold wearing his usual dark jeans and this time a white t-shirt. He did his perfect half smile that made my stomach do somersaults.

"Hey, Nessie. Come in." I followed him through the room and we sat on his brown leather couch. The kitchen and the living room where we sat were one big room and down the hall were the bedrooms.

"Is your Dad home?" I asked.

"No…his working."

"What does he do?" As soon as it came out, I felt I was being too nosy but then I realised it was Jacob who I was talking to. I felt that I could talk to him about anything without sounding stupid.

"He's an architect. He designed an old house of ours. Shame we left it."

"That's impressive. You know, I've always wanted to be an architect." I actually never told anyone before that I wanted to be an architect. It had been in my mind for a few years and since I was graduating at the end of the year, it was becoming more of a possibility than a dream. Jacob faced me and smiled.

"Really?" he said. "I think you'll be a great architect one day. Designing houses for celebrities and the president and the queen…"

I laughed and hit his arm with the back of my hand. "Let's not get carried away, shall we?"

We laughed and talked for a couple more minutes before we decided to finally start studying. I took my books out and spread them across the small table. Jacob helped me with a few questions I was unsure of, and surprisingly he was a very good tutor. I worked out a similar question to the one he had explained, and was glad I got it right.

"You are a very good tutor," I said leaning back on the couch. "Maybe you should consider becoming a teacher," I half joked.

Jacob gave me a horrified expression that made me smirk. "Oh god. The thought of going back to high school when you're done with it. I don't think I could stand that."

He had a point. I mean I had only been going to school for two years and already I was sick of it. High school was more of a place for hormonal moody teenagers than a place for education. Imagine going back there everyday for the rest of your life. The thought of it made me shiver.

"I think you may have a point," I agreed.

Jacob nodded like he knew what I was thinking. "Exactly."

We studied for a bit longer but my mind kept getting distracted. As much as I didn't want to, I was thinking about the fight I had with Edward earlier. I wish Edward could meet Jacob and then he would realise that Jacob was truly a nice guy. Sometimes I could never understand my father.  
>Don't get me wrong, I did love him but just sometimes he made me so angry. He assumed Jacob was a bad guy just because I went out with Scott who proved to be a real jerk. I wanted my Dad to trust me more and let me have control over my life. He was much too protective, for my liking. Besides, I'm a half vampire after all. What could Jacob or any other human boy do to me? I really had to talk to my Dad when I go home. I hated feeling like this and I hated the thought of my Dad feeling guilty for driving me away.<p>

"Nessie? Are you okay?" my head snapped up and I looked towards Jacob who looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured him.

He didn't buy it. "Nessie, you know you can talk to me when there's something on your mind."

I looked into his eyes and smiled. Jacob was too perfect. Sometimes I felt that he was all just a dream and the next day I would wake up and realise he never existed.

"I'm a great listener," he offered.

I sighed. I guess some people just knew you too well. "It's stupid. You don't have to worry."

Jacob shook his head. "Nothing you say is stupid. Besides, I know whatever it is you're worrying about it."

"Oh really. And how do you know that?"

Jacob smirked boldly. "Oh believe me, I just do."

I rolled my eyes and decided to finally tell him. Jacob was a good listener after all.

"I – I got into a fight with my Dad before I came here," I started.

Jacob shifted his weight and settled onto the couch facing me. "What happened?"

"He didn't want me coming here. You see, my Dad's pretty over protective. Sometimes I wish he could trust me and let me make my own decisions." Next to me Jacob stiffened. He got up abruptly and walked over to the kitchen.

"Jake?" I called.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting some water. You want?"

"No thanks." I answered back. Jacob came back and sat next to me. He gulped down his water and placed the empty cup on the coffee table.

"Nessie, your father's just trying to protect you. Yeah, he may be a little overprotective, but hey, that's his job is it not? Don't take it to heart. Try to reason it out with him…maybe a compromise? I hear that works often."

I sat there silent for a moment trying to consider what Jacob had said. A compromise. Mm… I'm sure that could definitely work.

"Thanks, Jake," I said sincerely, and then changed the subject to a lighter mood. "You know...I think I change my mind. You should be a psychologist. I'd definitely come to you."

Beside me, Jacob threw his head back and laughed.

This was all too perfect.


	8. Apology accepted

Chapter 8

When I entered the house after I got back from Jacob's, Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch. Jacob had walked me to my car although I insisted that there was no need. He gave me his dazzling half smile as he watched me dive away. I was still a little lightheaded even when I got home.

Bella had her head rested on Edwards's chest and he stroked her hair. Bella told me that when she was dating Edward, he was very protective over her. He didn't want anything happening to her and constantly had Alice watching her. Anyway, the point she was trying to deliver was that maybe it was in Edward's nature to be protective over the ones he loves.

"Nessie." I looked over at Dad who was standing beside the couch. His expression was rigid, but behind this rigidness I could see through his soft personality. "Can we talk for a second?"

I took a breath and walked over to the couch. I wanted to fix things once and for all with my father. The three of us sat on the couch and I sat on the edge turning my body so I was facing them.

"How was your day?" Edward asked.

"It was good. Jacob helped me with Calculus and I helped him and we talked about other stuff."

Edward's eyes widened. "Other stuff?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, if you really must know we talked about random things. Nothing serious and nothing happened." I emphasised on the last sentence just so it was clear to him.

Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably. _Can we please get to the point,_ I thought. Edward nodded and started slowly.

"Nessie, I want to apologise on how I acted earlier. I've realised that I'm just an over protective father trying to protect you from this great world. I truly am sorry and from now on I'll try to be more reasonable."

I smiled at Edward and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Dad. But, I want to ask from you something."

Edward smiled. "I'm not making any promises just yet, young lady."

"Please, just listen to what I have to say," I begged. "Then you can make up your mind."

Edward nodded so I continued. "I want you to start letting me make me own decisions. I'm not a little girl anymore and I think I should have the right to see who I want and make different decisions in my life."

Edward paused for a second and then studied my face for a moment. "I think we can manage with that."

"Good. Well I think that's all our issues solved," I gladly said. I was quite happy that I had the chance to finally fix things with my father.

"Oh Nessie! There's one more thing your father and I wanted to discuss with you," Bella perked in after being quite for most of the time.

"Yes?"

"I think we should spend more time as a family. So, this Saturday we're going hunting. Just the three of us."

"That sounds good to me." I knew I wasn't spending much time lately with my family and it was the least I could do to make Bella happy.

"Well that's all," Bella concluded. "Would you like something to eat before you go to bed?"

"No thanks. Goodnight." I hugged them both and turned for the stairs. I sighed in relief. It was good to have that over. As I stepped on the second stair, I turned back to Mum and Dad remembering something.

"Oh by the way," I called, slightly hesitant to the next words that would follow. "I've invited Jacob over tomorrow after school. I think you'll really like him, Dad. Then you'll see you have nothing to worry about."

I smiled to myself in satisfaction and took the rest of the stairs two at a time.


	9. Dinner with the family

Chapter 9

My family seemed quite fidgety about meeting Jacob. There were a few whispers here and there and a few exchanged glances from Edward who I knew was reading their mind. I didn't see what the big deal was. Jacob was perfectly harmless and I could count on him to leave a good first impression. I fixed up my hair in the mirror in my bedroom. There wasn't much to do with it. I let my copper ringlets fall down my shoulders that stopped to the middle of my back. I took one last glance at myself before I took a breath and went downstairs. Esme was cooking dinner for us – well for Jacob and I. My family promised they would take a few bites just to make it believable.

When the doorbell rang, my heart picked up speed just the slightest. _Nessie, calm down. there's nothing to worry about. You and Jacob are just good friends. _Jasper saw my nervousness and sent me a wave that instantly calmed me down. He winked at me and I smiled back in gratitude.

I went over to answer the door and Jacob stood behind the threshold. He looked slightly worried but I reassured him with a smile. I let him in and introduced him to my family.

"Jacob, these are my adoptive parents, Edward and Bella," I began. We had rehearsed this earlier. I couldn't tell him the truth about my family because they all looked too young – especially for Carlisle and Esme to be my grandparents.

"This is Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. Alice, Emmett and Esme are Edward's siblings." I pointed to each couple that stood behind me. Jacob said a brief _hi_ to them and we all sat in the living room. I watched Edward and Jacob exchange a quick glance and I saw Jacob gulp.

_Jeez, Dad! Lighten up a bit would you. You're scaring Jacob, _I thought to my Dad. He turned to me and gave me a small smile and nodded.

"So Jacob," Edward began. "What brings you to Rochester?"

"Uh, my father found work here with the National Building Company. He's an architect. I guess it was an offer he just couldn't refuse."

"Ah," Dad nodded. "Interesting."

My family talked to Jacob a bit more about his life in Chicago and there were a few laughs here and there. Things were going well so far and I was glad that I asked Jacob to come. Hopefully Dad could finally see that Jake was genuinely a good person.

We had dinner soon after that, and as planned my family took a few small bites. I watched them uncomfortably swallow their food and I had to admit, it was sort of fun to watch. Emmett glared at me after he had swallowed his second bite and I tried to muffle back my laugh.

Later, Jacob and I headed outside. My father glared at me at the thought of mentioning it but with some unspoken begging he finally let. Before I went outside, I asked Mum to shield our conversation. I didn't want the rest of the family hearing every word we said, even if we were talking about random things. Even Dad understood and for the first time agreed with me.

We went into the night and sat on the stairs of the lightened porch. The moonlight shone upon us and reflected on Jacob's face. Immediately I remembered the first day I saw him. He had dark rings under his eyes, and now they were barely there. We sat for a moment enjoying the quiet and listened to the chirping and buzzing coming from the forest and the cars whooshing down the road.

"So, what do you think of my family?" I said breaking the silence.

"Hmm...Very scary. Especially your Dad. Oh, and don't forget the tall Blondie. She's quite intimidating."

I chuckled lightly. "Dad's actually a big softie. He's just protective. And don't take Rosalie too seriously. I admit she can be a bit daunting sometimes."

"Daunting! She was glaring at me all through dinner!" Jacob exclaimed with a worried expression.

"Ah," I smirked. "Good old Rosalie."

Jake shook his head and laughed. We sat in silence for a bit longer before Jacob announced he was heading home.

"I should probably be heading home now. Thanks for a lovely night."

Jacob got up and reached for my hand to help me out. I let him take it and I stepped down from the second last step. He held me hand for a second and a tingle ran up my arm and through my whole body. I felt a sense of déjà vu but couldn't think of the memory. Why was this moment reminding me that it had happened before? I searched for a quick answer but found nothing. I suddenly remembered I was still holding Jacob's hand. _His warm, soft hand...Maybe a bit too warm? Wow, his hands were _really_ warm! Is that normal...?_

Just as quick as we were holding hands, he jerked back his hand away from me. I watched his hand tremble by his side and he looked into my eyes sceptically.

"W-what was that?" he stammered.

Oh crap. I was usually good at controlling my thoughts when they were not intended to go to people, but I guess I let my mind slip. _Quick, think of something to say!_

"Uh...what are you talking about it? I didn't feel anything." I decided to play dumb. This was going to be quite difficult as I'm a terrible liar. Great. Thanks, Mum.

"No... I could hear your – your..." I knew what he was trying to say but I gave him a puzzled look that made him stop what he was about to say.

He gave me one more look and then shook his head in disbelief. "Never mind. It was nothing."

He dropped the incident and I walked him to his car. _That was a close one. _

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I said, already knowing the answer to it.

"Sure, sure. See you tomorrow." He got into his car and waved goodbye. I watched him drive away down the long main road, until his car disappeared. Even then, I stood there smiling to myself in the warm starry night.


	10. Danger

Chapter 10

It's difficult to be angry with the ones you love.

I was so mad with my father for promising to give my more freedom, yet he went back on his word and now he's treating me like a child. I was mad at my mother for not trying to reason things out with my father and I was mad with the rest of my family because I knew they were hiding something and no one wanted to tell me.

Yet I kept running deeper into forest, with a small part of me telling me to turn back. I had left in haste, angry with my family, but its hard staying angry with them for long. They were my family after all and I know they're trying to protect me, but honestly, I don't need protecting _all_ the time.

My father was still in doubt about me and Jacob's friendship. I just couldn't understand why he was so worried. I knew Jake could never hurt me. He wasn't like other guys. He was pleasantly different. As for my family hiding something from me, I was still working on that. I knew there was something going on, but I could never pick up on the conversation. They always knew when I was around and they never talked about it in front of me. I was itching to know what it was, but whenever I asked Mum, she told me nothing was going on.

_Fine, if they wanted to keep secrets away from me, I was quite capable of keeping secrets from them.  
><em>  
>I ran faster into the forest not really knowing where I was going.<p>

I didn't care.

I just wanted to run.

To feel the soft wind lashing in my face; the trees were flying past me and I adored the smell of fresh damp wood and soil. I slowed down when I heard the heartbeat of an elk. I hadn't hunted in a while and thought today would be a perfect day. I usually go hunting when I need to clear my head. I go alone most times, but sometimes my parents send someone with me. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know I went out to hunt. Better for me; I preferred going alone.

I walked silently towards the elk, barely making a noise. I went into hunting mode and crouched silently ready to kill. I jumped in the air leaping towards the elk and bit it effortlessly in its throat. _Like biting into butter_, Mum once described it. It groaned as I tore it apart and drained its blood. I felt quite satisfied, but thought I could go for one more elk. I walked slowly deeper into the forest using my sensitive senses to find an elk. There was nothing close by, so I decided not to go any further and turn back.

As I turned back on the trail I came from, an unfamiliar scent came across me. It wasn't unlike anything I came across before. My first instinct yelled _danger_, but before I could move a figure stirred in the shadows of the trees. I backed out slowly, getting ready to make a run for it. I turned swiftly on my heel at the sound of a branch snapping. Inevitably enough, I knew I had fallen into danger.

The white figure moved promptly that I could barely make it out. I felt it coming towards me and he planted his feet right in front of me. There was no doubt that he was a vampire. He had long black hair tied up in a pony tail and those unmistakeable crimson eyes. I gulped as he took a step further towards me. I took a step back and ran. Before I could make it a hundred yards, he was in front of me baring his white teeth. He put his hand on my arm and grasped it with unbearable pain.

"If you stay still, I'll make it quick for you. No need to be afraid," he crooned.

He let go of my arm and cocked his head to the side as if he was deliberating something. _Maybe I wouldn't taste as good as humans. Maybe he's thinking of letting me go..._

"You aren't human are you." It came out more of a statement than a question and he looked at me with his red eyes blazing. He moved swiftly around me in a circle and it was hard to keep up with his quick pace. He stopped a few yards away from me eyeing me cautiously.

"What are you, little one?" he crooned again. "Tell me, now."

I looked up at him not saying anything. Partly because I couldn't get my mouth to move and partly because I remember my Dad saying that it would be safer if humans/vampires didn't know hybrids like me existed. The vampire moved further towards me and I could feel my heart hammering inside my chest.

"A heart beat. Interesting. And..." He trailed his long pointy nail on his index finger down my left arm that was throbbing from his tight grasp before. He pierced my skin painfully and I resisted the urge to cry out loud. Blood pooled out and droplets fell down my jeans and onto the ground.

"Human blood." he licked his finger delicately and it made me sick thinking he was drinking my blood.

"But you run like a vampire. Hmm... Possibly human and vampire?"

My breath came out in heaving pants and I felt light headed and dizzy. _Oh save me the pain and kill me now, already. _

"Oh well, whatever you are, you taste just as good. I'll make it quick... You won't feel a thing."

With no hope left to run or hide, I closed my eyes and whispered my final goodbyes.


	11. Wolf?

Chapter 11

I opened my eyes thirty seconds later, wondering if I was dead yet. I looked around me and the vampire was still there, frozen in his position. Why hasn't he killed me yet? Out of the shadows there was a loud rumble. The earth shook as a gigantic wolf emerged from the trees.

Oh great.

Now I was going to be killed by a massive wolf instead. The wolf looked towards me and instead of charging to me, he charged after the vampire who was running at full speed. I collapsed to the ground in shock that I was still alive. I couldn't believe it. One minute I was about to be killed by a vampire and the next a wolf was chasing after it. I didn't understand. Why didn't the wolf chase after me? Surely I was more appetising than a vampire. I shook my head and got up from the ground and decided I should probably run home before the wolf changes its mind and comes running after me. I bolted back home, following the trail I came from.

When I reached the house, my breath was heavy and my arm was throbbing. I swallowed back the tears that I felt were coming and went inside, prepared for what would follow. Emmett and Japer were sitting in the couch watching a baseball game. I couldn't really see anyone else and presumed they were upstairs.

"Hey kiddo! You're..." Emmett trailed off as he turned around and whiffed the strong smell of blood that was stained on my arm and clothes.

Jasper moved in a flash and stood beside me. "What happened to you?"

Before I knew it, the rest of the family was downstairs, staring at me in horror. Mum moved towards me, her eyes wide.

"Nessie? Nessie, tell me what happened."

"A – A vampire was after me." My voice came out in barely a whisper.

"A vampire?" Dad repeated. "Where is it now?"

"I don't know. A massive wolf – unlike anything I've ever seen – came out of nowhere and chased it off."

I looked at each family member's gold eyes that were now wide as ever. In a sense, that wolf sort of saved my life. Weird, huh.

Carlisle came down with his black bag and we sat at the kitchen table as he cleaned the wound. He wrapped my arm with a bandage and then took me upstairs to x-ray my arm. He found a small fracture in my forearm.

"Since you're a half vampire, it will heal quickly. Maybe about two or three weeks." He wrapped my forearm in a cast and soon enough my entire left arm was bandaged.  
>Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder and looked at me full of concern. "Nessie, are you sure you're okay?"<p>

I nodded. "Yes, Grandpa. Thanks."

He squeezed my shoulder gently. "Well if you feel any pain, come back and I'll give you some Tylenol."

When I came out of the kitchen, Mum asked me if I was alright and I reassured her several times. I glared at Emmett who was laughing his head off.

"Just can't help yourself get into danger, can you? Ha, just like your mother."

"Emmett, enough," Rosalie snapped and then turned to me. "If you need anything, just give a shout." I nodded and she kissed me on my forehead. I watched her slap Emmett at the back of his head with her magazine as they walked upstairs with Emmett still laughing. I groaned. He was never going to die this one out.

"Where's Dad?" I asked

"He went out with Jasper and Carlisle to kill the vampire. Don't worry sweetie. We won't let anything happen to you again." Mum hugged my tightly and I excused myself and went upstairs.

I sat on my bed in my bedroom feeling exhausted. I had just a near death experience and I felt drained. I looked at the person in the mirror and didn't even recognise myself. My copper hair was a large mess and looked more of a lion's mane, than my usual ringlets. I had dirt across my face and my shirt and blue jeans were stained with blood. I threw them off never wanting to wear them again and tossed them in the laundry basket. I watched my face – one handed – and dressed in a pair of sweats. I lay on my bed and curled up into a ball. Several minutes later as I was on the verge of light sleep, there was a knock on my door. I sat up startled, and opened the door. Dad was standing against the door frame and smiled weakly at me.

"Dad if you're going to give me another lecture, save it for tomorrow please. I don't think I can handle anymore."

Dad shook his head. "I'm not here to lecture you. I'm here to talk. Well, for you to talk and I to listen."

I looked at him surprised. This was a pleasantly good change. I let him in and we sat on the edge of my bed. I sat with my knees close to my chest and he wrapped his hand around me.

"I wanted to let you know," Dad started. He paused for a second but then decided to continue. "I won't interfere with your friendship with Jacob. He's a good kid. And... I'll support the decisions you make, whatever they may be."

I looked over to my Dad and smiled for the first time today. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me."

He smiled back. "If Jacob ever hurts you, he'll be in great trouble..."

"Dad..." I groaned. "You're ruining the moment."

He chuckled lightly. "Only kidding."

Dad wrapped his arm tightly around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"How do you feel?" Dad asked.

I breathed softly. "Alive."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I finally asked the question I wanted the answer to. I couldn't say it a loud so I whispered it in my head.

"He's dead. He won't be coming back. I won't let anything like this happen to you again."

I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say. I was glad to know he was gone. Maybe it would relieve some of the nightmares that would follow tonight.

I couldn't help let some of the tears I had kept in for long escape the corner of my eyes. I wiped them away with the end of my sleeve, but soon more followed and before I knew it, I was sobbing into Dad's chest and staining his shirt. He stroked my back while he let me cry it all out.

I wasn't sure why I was crying. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I couldn't stay strong for any longer. Or maybe I was happy that I was still alive. All I knew was that I was glad to be sitting in my room safe and sound and no matter how angry I was with my father before, one conversation and a break down is all it took to make things right again.


	12. Deja vu

Chapter 12

"So let me get this straight. A vampire tried to kill you?"

I nodded. Emma was sitting across me at lunch trying to comprehend my story. She sucked in her breath. "Then what happened?"

"Well, he cut my skin and fractured my arm," I said gesturing to my left arm.

Emma winced. "Ouch. A vampire fracturing your arm. Now, that must be painful."

"Then," I said continuing. "Just before I thought he was about to kill me, a massive wolf comes out of nowhere and the vampire runs off. And the weirdest thing is the wolf totally ignored me and ran after the vampire."

Emma puckered up her face and stared at me puzzled. "What? A wolf? Wouldn't the vampire be stronger than the wolf?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But it just ran off. Strange, huh?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Very Strange."

We talked about other things for the rest of lunch and I sighed as the bell echoed in the cafeteria, signalling lunch was over. Drained teenagers started making their way out and eventually Emma and I got up and walked over to our lockers. We went our separate ways and I went into English taking a seat in front of Jacob. I hadn't seen him all day so I was pleasantly happy when I saw him.

"Hey, Jacob," I said turning around in my seat so I could face him.

"Nessie, it's good to see you." Jacob looked slightly concerned and his brow was furrowed in the middle.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I asked warily. He studied my face for a moment before smiling feebly.

"Yeah, fine." His eyes scrolled down to my arm and he looked at me surprised. "Nessie, what happened to your arm?"

"I –" I paused rethinking what I was just about to say. I could not possibly tell him that I was about to be killed by a vampire. One of the most important rules about being a vampire is that no one could know about our existence.I quickly made up something on the spot not trying to delay my answer any further.

"I, uh, tripped down the stairs and fractured my arm."

Jacob chuckled. "Ah, typical."

I glared at him. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Jacob could answer, Mrs Hastings walked in and the buzzing in the room slowly faded. I gave a look to Jacob signalling our conversation wasn't over and turned back in my seat.

During English, we watched _Wuthering Heights_ which were one of the few movies I loved. _Wuthering Heights_ is something more dangerous than romance and for me it's the perfect love story. We got half way through the film when the bell rang and everyone sat up eager to go home. I walked to my locker with Jacob who was yawning and stretching.

"Don't tell me you slept through it," I said disappointedly.

Jake nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I was struggling to stay awake."

I shook my head in disbelief. "_Wuthering Heights _is a classic. I don'tunderstand how you could not enjoy it."

"When we watch it again, let me know so I can skip class." I glowered at him and didn't appreciate his sarcasm. I walked away to my locker, but he matched my pace in a few strides.

"Nessie, wait!"

I hastily entered my combination and threw in a few books and slung my bag over my shoulder. I walked faster but again he caught up to me.

"Ness, there's something I wanted to ask you." I stopped in my tracks against my better judgement and faced a pleading Jacob. I couldn't help but smirk at the puppy face he was wearing.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked self consciously.

I rolled my eyes. "The only reason I'm still standing here is because your ridiculous puppy face."

"So..." He looked around and then looked back at me. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Hmm... Not just yet."

Jake groaned and I gave him an evil grin.

Just then I remembered that I came to school with Emma and she was probably waiting for me. "I have to go. Em's waiting for me."

"No!" I looked at Jacob sceptically who blushed under his russet skin. "I mean, let me make it up to you. I'll take you home."

"I, uh..." I wasn't entirely sure what to say. A part of me was screaming _yes_ and the other part was telling me to say no and get the hell out of here.

"Um, okay." As soon as I said it I immediately regretted it and was internally yelling at myself. _Just relax, it's just a ride. No big deal. _

Jake smiled at me, surprised and I smiled back as we walked over to his car. I called Emma to let her know Jake was talking me home and she gave me a pep talk before I had to hang up on her. We left the school grounds and when Jake took the opposite turn to the route to my house, I knew we were going on a detour.

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see. It's just for an hour or so. I promise we won't be long." It was hard to argue with Jacob, so reluctantly I let him kidnap me to a mysterious place. We arrived shortly to a park I used to go when I was a kid. I hadn't been here in so long and was glad when he parked at the kerb of the street.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" I announced.

"Hey, I guess I am."

We walked over the bridge to a large lake and sat on the freshly mowed green grass. The weather was warm and the sky was a fresh blue.

"Jake," I finally asked when we were sitting with our legs stretched on the grass. "Why did you bring me here?"

I watched him hesitate for a moment and I puckered up the nerve to look into his amazing warm eyes. It was like everything inside me melted. I had to remind myself not to do that again.

"I thought you might need to relax a bit. You've been pretty stressed out with school work so I figured you needed a break."

I sighed. Jake was right. I did need a break. Not just from school, but from everything else that had been happening; the vampire who almost killed me and the endless fights with my parents (even though we did finally work out our conflicts). It felt good to completely zone out and not have to worry about a single thing. If only life was as simple as that.

I lay down on my back and watched the few clouds in the sky move very slowly. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the sound of bugs chirping from the canopy of trees and the cars passing down the street. I concentrated on the steady rhythm of my breathing with each breath I took. Gradually I started to relax until all my worries started to slip away. Jacob's face lingered beneath my eyelids and I opened my eyes realising Jacob's deadly eyes were fixed on my face. I sat up feeling slightly self conscious and looked at Jake, who was skipping pebbles in the lake. He picked one up and threw it a good twenty yards.

It skipped perfectly in the lake.

I rolled my eyes. Was there anything he wasn't good at?

I picked a pebble up from his collection and threw it towards the lake. It didn't exactly skip, but plopped down instead.

"Not bad for a girl like you," Jake commented.

"Excuse me? You're taking to the girl who stopped a fight between two guys," I challenged.

Jake looked at me surprised. "Really? Are you sure they weren't guys like, hm, lets see...Ben and...his other geeky friend?"

I laughed intimately. "Very funny. I'm talking about guys like Chris and Liam. Tough guys, you know?"

I watched Jacob's face turn serious and he faced my questionably. "For real?"

I nodded.

"Ness, you shouldn't have gotten involved. You could have easily gotten hurt." Wait, now he was concerned for me? Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. The only reason I got involved was that I was stronger than them and if I hadn't done anything, one of them would have gotten hurt badly. As much as I wanted to tell him the real reason, I knew I couldn't.

"Hey, look on the bright side. I stopped someone from getting hurt."

Jake nodded and lightened up. "That's true. I do give you credit for that."

"Thank-you, thank-you." I did a little bow and Jake laughed.

We both lay down on the ground enjoying the warmth and the soft blanket of grass. This was much too perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know," I started, slightly hesitant to what I was about to say. I felt Jake's eyes flicker towards me. "I've always thought there's something different about you. I – I just can't figure it out."

"Different?" Jake repeated. "How?"

I struggled to find the right words to tell him. "You're...unlike any guy I've met." I blushed and chuckled nervously. Okay, I was sounding way too corny.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." The last thing I wanted was for Jacob to think I was just another cliché girl. I wasn't. He'd probably had a thousand girlfriends before and I wanted to stand out to him. I think I just ruined any chance.

Jacob sat up and I avoided eye contact with him. He stood up and took my hand to help me up. We walked down the lake to the bridge we came on and he stopped at the centre. He rested his arms on the rail focusing his gaze on the horizon.

"Nessie," Jake whispered after a long period of silence. He faced his entire body towards me and looked at me seriously. "There's something I have to tell you."

I studied his face but couldn't read anything. I gulped and waited for him to continue. He took a step closer to me until he was directly in front of me. I could smell the lingering odour of freshness on his shirt and a woodsy smell. His dark brown eyes poured into my eyes and I lowered my gaze afraid to make eye contact with him. He lifted my chin up delicately with his index finger and I had no choice but to look at him. He brushed my hair away from my face and stroked his warm hand across my cheek. My cheek burned and prickled and he placed his hand on my cheek and brushed it slowly with his thumb.

A spark jolted through me and a sense of déjà vu filled my mind. Just then, my knees became weak and felt they were going to give away. I became light headed and my head spun. Memories filled my mind when I was a baby and images I don't recall came to view.

_Jacob, Mum, Dad..._

My knees eventually gave away and I collapsed under Jacob's arms. I couldn't see him but I knew he was there, faintly calling my name out. I tried to restore my mind but failed. There was no hope now. Unconsciousness washed over me and I drowned into a pool of darkness.


	13. The truth

Chapter 13

"_Jacob you have to go!"_

"_No! I need to be here. For Nessie. I can't leave her."_

"_It's not safe. The Volturi could easily come back for her. It's not safe for you either. If they knew about your relationship with her, they could kill you both!"_

_Silence. _

"_Jacob, if you love Nessie you must leave. Come back when she's older. I promise she can be yours then."_

_Jacob's face was pained. Something jolted through me and I let out a cry of pain. _

"_Shh, Nessie. Everything will be okay." My mother carried me in her arms as I cried louder. She tried to comfort me but the pain was too strong. It pierced me in every direction until I couldn't feel anything at all..._

"What do you mean she knows?" Mum snapped.

Someone was pacing around. Heavy footsteps thudded the ground.

"I put my hand on her cheeks. She was sending me images of the day I left her. I don't know if she'll remember them when she wakes up."

Someone sighed in frustration. It sounded like Dad.

"What if she remembers when she wakes up? We can't lie to her any longer. Jacob has the right to tell her about the imprint." It was Alice who spoke this time.

There was a silence for a moment. Then Jacob spoke.

"I'm not leaving her again," he said between his teeth. "You promised me I could come back for her."

"Edward we have to tell her," Mum murmured softly.

No one spoke after that. There was a sound of the front door opening then closing. The room was so silent I could hear the slight humming of the refrigerator and the ticking clock.

"Carlisle, how much longer?" Dad asked impatiently.

"Any second now."

Right on cue, I felt my eyelids flutter open and I came back to reality. Eight pairs of butterscotch eyes hovered over me and stared me down like I was a different species.

"Nessie, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked first.

I sat up horizontal and my head spun. I felt as if I was going to fall but Carlisle steadied me with one hand on my back.

"I'm just a bit dizzy. I'll be fine."

I reassured my family more than a dozen times that I was fine before I excused myself and went up to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and ran a hand through my matted hair.

_Something is going on and no one wants to tell me. _

The dream I had about Jacob and my parents was more of a memory than a vision. Everything felt like it was coming back to me. Somehow, Jacob and my parents were connected long before I was born. And then they made him leave when I was born. But why?

Something clicked in my head. _Jacob, if you love Nessie you must leave. Come back when she's older. I promise she can be yours then._

What did this mean? How is it they assumed I would be with Jacob? And... If Jacob was around with my parents at that time, how is it that he looks eighteen?

This only summed up to one conclusion: Jacob wasn't human. I knew there was always something different about him; however being some creature rarely crossed my mind.

What was Jacob exactly? He wasn't a vampire that was for sure. It was then that I realised that I had no idea what else existed out there. I mean, if vampires existed surely some other super natural being was out there.

Something else crossed my mind. Alice had mentioned something about an _imprint_ and how he had to tell me. I grabbed my Mac book from my desk and typed in _imprint _in the search engine. There was one that caught my eye.

_Imprint (verb): to learn an attraction to members of the same species or substitutes very early in life._

_To learn an attraction..._What did this mean? That Jacob was _attracted _to me? My head spun in confusion and I stood up and paced around my room chewing on my bottom lip. Okay, think. I wasn't going to get any answers pacing around; I needed answers – fast. I debated against my conscience if I should go downstairs and find out the truth. I couldn't just sit here and let my mind come up with more theories.

I walked downstairs casually and stood at the bottom of the stairs, with one foot backwards ready to bolt back. I shook my head. _Nessie, get a grip of yourself. You need to find out for your own good. _

I walked over to the living room where Dad and Jasper were sitting on the sofa watching episode reruns of _Seinfeld_. Dad looked up to me and gazed at me puzzled.

"Honey, is everything okay?"

"I need to talk you and Mum," I said mechanically.

I felt Japer's eyes on me and I avoided his gaze as he left the room. I knew Mum heard me from the kitchen and she walked over slowly and sat next to Dad. I paced in front of them thinking of the easiest way to say it. I couldn't think. I didn't know how to start. Dad stood up abruptly and caught my shoulders in a tight grasp.

"Nessie, stop. We know that you remember. We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but we were trying to protect you."

I tried to control the tears that were stinging my eyes. "Protect me? From what?"

It was Mum who tried to explain this time. "There's something you don't know about Jacob. Maybe we should start from the beginning."

So there was more to the story just like I predicted. I sat on the couch and tried to calm myself down. I decided I would hear the whole story before I accused my parents of anything. Just then, Jacob walked through the front door, completely on cue.

"Hey, Nessie you're up. How you feeling –" Jacob trailed off as he looked at the three of us, and lingered his eyes on me.

"Maybe I should come back..." he started.

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, I think you have some explaining to do, too."

Jacob walked over to where we were sitting and sat on the edge of a couch. He gulped involuntary and all the while his eyes locked on mine.

"Nessie, there's something you need to know about me before we go on," Jacob started, his dark brown eyes oozing into mine.

I nodded to let him continue.

"I – I'm not human. I'm a werewolf."

He kept his eyes on me the whole time looking for some sort of reaction. _Werewolf. _Wow. I was not expecting that. I mean, the idea of Jacob being a werewolf didn't affect me; it was just sort of a surprise that they existed.

"You're not surprised," he stated confused.

I shrugged. "I figured you weren't completely human. I just wasn't sure what else existed out there."

Jacob smiled half heartedly at me for a brief moment and then we both turned serious.

"Mum," I asked in a small voice. "What did you mean when you said you were trying to protect me?"

She looked at Dad who nodded in encouragement, then Jacob and turned back to me. "Jacob and I knew each other long before you were born. The day you were born he...imprinted on you. I'll leave it to him to explain it to you in further detail. Basically, we were trying to protect you from the Volturi. If they knew a vampire was... romantically involved with a werewolf, they could potentially kill you both."

_Imprinted. _There was the word again. So it did have something to do with me and Jacob's relationship. They were trying to protect me from the Volturi – the oldest and most certainly terrifying vampires that live. But it still didn't make sense. Shouldn't I at least have the right to know about it? What if Jacob never came back? Would they have kept it a secret for longer, or would I eventually remembered and found out myself?

"I know you were trying to protect me – protect us," I argued. "But don't you think I deserved to know? I may have had a fast growth spurt, but I'm still mentally strong enough like any other human. You waited seven years to tell me that a werewolf existed in my life and we have some _imprint _going on?" I waved my arms in the air and I was pacing in front of them clearly letting my anger out on them. When nothing further was said, I stormed out the front door. I was clearly conscious of Jacob striding towards me but I kept power walking further.

"Nessie, stop!" he yelled. He tugged at my wrist and pulled me backwards forcing me to stare into his fierce eyes. I had never seen him like this. "How do you expect your parents to treat you like an adult when you keep running away from?"

My jaw fell. "Don't you dare turn this against me! They're the ones that made you leave, to keep it a secret from me."

He let go of my wrist and it limped to my side. He sighed deeply and grimaced slightly.

"I asked them not to tell you, too," he whispered gently, all trace of anger gone. "I wanted you to have your chance at a normal human life. I also wanted to be the one to tell you when I came back for you."

I looked into his saddened eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it was childish to walk out, but you have to understand this is a lot to take in. Not much is making sense to me, especially about the imprint. I have more than a thousand questions running through my mind."

He smiled lightly. "I know. We'll talk more about it alone tomorrow. For now, let's get back in there and clear things out with your parents."

I nodded in agreement. He slipped his hand in mine and I held onto it tightly as we made our way back inside to talk things out like respectful adults.

* * *

><p>Hey there!<p>

I'd just like to thank you all for reading! I'd really appreciate some feedback - good or bad - to let me know how it's holding up. Any suggestions are also welcome :)

Thanks again :)

steph s2


	14. Imprinting

Chapter 14

I had barely gotten any sleep last night.

My mind would simply not turn off and I now had a dozen more new questions running through my mind. I got up early the next day refusing to spend one more minute with my unoccupied mind. I was meeting Jacob at noon to answer the questions I had for him. He was in for a long day.

I stripped out of my pyjamas and stepped into the hot spray of the shower. Immediately I felt relaxed as beads of water fell down my back. I stood there for a good half hour until I finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I sat on the edge of the bathtub as I blow dried my auburn hair until it sprang delicately down to the middle of my back. I went back inside my room and noticed a set of clothes sitting on my bed. I scowled. _Alice_. There was a note beside it handwritten in scripted writing that said:

_Thought you might need something to wear for your date today – A._

I frowned. It was not a date. I was simply getting Jacob to explain to me more about the imprint_. _Whatever it was it seemed pretty significant.

I looked at the royal blue sheer sleeveless top and black jeans, contemplating if I should wear it or pick something from my trusty wardrobe. Inevitably, I ended up wearing it and was surprised when I liked the look of it.

"Oh, Nessie. The outfit looks perfect on you, just look I predicted!" Alice beamed as I made my way into the kitchen for breakfast. I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice. Of course Esme had already started on my breakfast, although I had told her countless of times that I was quite capable of managing myself. She had laughed and kissed me on my forehead as if saying that she appreciated my concern.

After breakfast, I insisted Esme that I should at least wash the dishes and reluctantly she agreed. Just as I finished drying, there was a knock on the door. Dad let Jacob in and was having a brief conversation about his Rabbit. I said my goodbyes to the family and left with Jacob. We strolled through the forest making our way to the clearing. I hadn't been to the forest since the unfathomable incident with the vampire. Luckily that wolf...

I stopped dead in my tracks. Jacob stopped too and eyed the surrounding for danger and then looked back to me.

"Nessie?" he asked warily.

"You were the wolf!" I exclaimed surprising myself. "You went after the vampire that was trying to kill me."

Jacob grinned. "Yep. I was guessing you'd figure out pretty soon."

"But...how did you know to find me?"

"I didn't. I was in my werewolf form using telepathy to communicate with the rest of my pack when I heard something odd. I guess I was at the right place at the right time."

"Well, thank you then, for saving me," I said sincerely. It was nice to know that I could finally thank the wolf who saved my life.

"My pleasure."

We made it to the clearing soon after that. It was an open area of tall grass and fallen tree logs. There wasn't much sunlight coming in and I shivered involuntary.

"You cold?" Jake asked. He placed his arm around me and positioned his hand on my upper arm. His hand was warm – very warm, in fact. I wondered if he ever got cold. The other day at school was raining and he was in cut offs and a tee shirt, just like today.

"Why is it that you're warm all the time?" I asked curiously.

"It's a werewolf thing," he replied. "We run at about a hundred and ten degrees."

I imagined what it would be like to never get cold. Imagine being able to go outside in winter in a tee shirt. Or being able to keep others warm, for instant, this moment...  
>I shook my head as my mind drifted to a different subject and came back to reality. We walked over to a fallen tree log covered with moss and sat on it.<p>

"So, what other abilities do werewolves have?"

"Well," Jacob started, turning his torso towards me. "We have very sensitive hearing and eyesight – just like you – we can phase in and out of our werewolf form easily, telepath with our pack members when we're in wolf form, super human strength and we don't age."

His last ability caught me off guard. I had assumed it when I realised he'd been around with my parents, however now it was an absolute fact.

"You don't age," I repeated. "Ever?"

Jacob shrugged. "Sure. Only if we stop phasing, then we start aging again."

I don't know why I was making a big deal out of it. I mean, it was a good thing right? If we were together – theoretically of course – then we would probably be together for, well, eternity.

I chewed on my lip as the next subject came to me. I was planning to delay talking about the imprinting as much as possible, but it seemed I was running out of other questions. I did want to get it out in the open and it seemed Jacob did to. But I couldn't help think that it would be a slightly daunting conversation. All I knew about it is that it was some sort of attraction between Jacob and I. I guess I was going to have to start sooner or later. I took a breath and started slowly.

"The imprinting," I stated without looking towards him. "What is it exactly?"

Jacob hesitated and I watched his expression change in my peripheral vision. "Imprinting is an ability that werewolves have that makes their connection with their loved one much more powerful."

I looked at him puzzled and raised an eyebrow. "Like love at first sight?"

Jacob sighed softly and shook his head. "Nessie, imprinting isn't just a crush and a one night stand. When you see _her _you know she's the one – the one you're willing to do anything for. You would do anything, be anything just to keep her in your life. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you down to the earth anymore, it's her."

I sat stunned beside Jacob gaping slightly. _Wow. _It sounded sort of...beautiful, almost fantastical. I couldn't believe something like that existed. It was _very_ much intense.

"And...You feel this way...towards...me?" my voice sounded completely wrong and the last word came out in a squeak.

Jacob looked into both my eyes for an extended moment and I couldn't help but be totally mesmerized by his soft dark brown eyes oozing into mine. He nodded once and replied, "Yes."

I gulped. Who knew such a beautiful thing could be a hell lot complicated.

Boy was in for a long night.


	15. Decisions

Chapter 15

I stood up exasperated. There was still something I did not understand. How come I didn't feel the connection until he told me? Wasn't this a two way bond – his love combined with mine? I shook my head in frustration. Jacob stood up and walked over towards me.

"Nessie, you have to tell me what is going through you mind so we can work this out."

I sighed and forced myself to look at his pained face. "Is the imprint the only thing that is connecting us?"

Jacob looked away and I stood silently breathing heavily. I knew my questions were going to hurt him, but I needed to fully understand this.

"Of course not," he replied sternly. "It only makes it more powerful. You see, the reason I didn't want to tell you about the imprint in the beginning is because I wanted you to fall in love with me, not because you knew an imprint was taking place."

I cocked my head to the side as I deliberated over what he had just said. Maybe I did feel something for him at the beginning; I was just too stubborn to admit it. I guess not telling me about the imprint when we met was a smart move. At least I knew that the imprint was not the only thing driving us together.

"What happens if I choose to accept the imprint?" I asked slowly. His eyes narrowed. He knew where this was heading.

"Then we take things from there and work our way slowly."

"And if I choose to ignore it..."

Jacob winced and a twinge of guilt stabbed me in the pit of my stomach. I hated seeing him like this, but I needed to know I had an option in this.

"Then I'll be whatever you want me to be – friend, brother...or even nothing," his voice trailed off on the last word. "Just remember, you won't be able to ignore it for too long. Imprinting is more powerful than you think it is. It will eventually drive us together."

Okay, so I knew ignoring it was not an option. I couldn't accept it either, well not now anyway. I didn't want to be tied into something that made me feel I didn't have much of a choice in. Jacob waited patiently for me to say something. I couldn't. How could I be so selfish when he had just admitted he was in love with me?

"Nessie..."Jacob started. He took a step closer towards me and took my hand in his. "We can start slow if you want. Take it from there and see how things go."

As much as it hurt, I blinked the tears away and drew my hand back. "I – I can't. Not now, Jake. This is a lot to take in and I know where you stand, but where do I? I need some time...to think."

A shadow of pain and confusion washed over his face. I mentally winced at the sight and avoided eye contact with him.

Jacob nodded stiffly. "If that's what you need..."

I puckered up the courage to look into his now shallow eyes. "Yes."

When nothing left was said, we walked silently back to the house. I could feel the guilt rising up in my throat, and it took a lot of effort to swallow it back down. Jacob got in his car and before I could say anything, he sped away swiftly. I stood at the front of the house unable to move. My knees became weak and any moment they would give away. I watched until Jacob's car disappeared on the long stretch of road.

I didn't want to go into the house.

Mechanically, I started running unable to stop. I pushed my legs with all force and ran into the forest not having a clue where I was going. I didn't care. I just needed to escape. The trees flew past me and dirt kicked around me as I dug my soles into the ground. Unfortunately for my human side, I was becoming breathless and light headed and I stumbled to the ground. My knees dug into the soil and I rested my palms on the ground to support my weight. I panted heavily and realised that tears were rolling out of my eyes. I refused to cry and swallowed the remainder of the tears.

Slowly I got up and noticed where I was. It was the park Jacob took me to. The forest must be connected here, I thought. I swiped the dirt off my knees and hands and sat on the soft green grass. There were too many memories here – coming here as a kid, Jacob and I lying on our backs enjoying the warmth. I closed my eyes and took a wisp of air in. I could smell the freshly mowed grass, the earthy soil lingering to my clothes and a woodsy sort of smell. The last smell made me think of Jacob, of course. He always had this refreshing woodsy smell mixed with vanilla that I adored. _Oh why couldn't I get him out of my head? _

Suddenly a cold pressed my shoulder startling me and instantly I went into a protective crouch. When I saw it was just Rosalie I relaxed and sighed in relief.

"I thought I might find you here. Alice saw a glimpse of you at a place you used to go when you were a kid. You used to love going on the swing seeing how high you could go."

She clearly wasn't here to reminisce so I got straight to the point. "If you here to check up on me, I'm fine. I just need some time."

She let out a sharp breath. "I'm guessing things with Jacob didn't go too well, then."

I sniffed and nodded. Rosalie shifted her weight and turned her body to face me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rosalie wasn't usually the person I went to advice for. She was fun to be around and knew how to have a good time. I generally kept the advice seeking to Mum or Esme.

"You have no idea how it feel to be left out on a secret that involves you," I said a little harshly then intended.

Rose smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Try me."

I rolled my eyes expecting she would try to get it out of me. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Ness, it's okay to let people in sometimes. You won't get anywhere if you keep pushing people away."

I let out a wry laugh and inevitably decided to pour everything out to her. "I – I feel like everything is happening so fast. One minute Jake and I are good friends, and the next I find out about the imprint and his love for me. I want to feel the same way he feels for me, but I don't know where I stand with him. The imprint makes it extra confusing than it already is."

"Honey, I don't know much about the imprinting," Rose started in her delicate tone. "But I know a lot about love, and let me tell you it is an extraordinary thing. When you meet that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you'll know it.

"From my understanding, imprinting is powerful and there's a strong connection between the two. Now ultimately, the decision is yours of course. No one can make that choice but you. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Nessie, Jake is genuinely a good guy. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I can tell you for sure he really loves you. More than anything. I'm not trying to make the decision hard for you, but I thought you need to know."

If the decision wasn't already hard enough, it just became a hell lot difficult. I ran a hand through my hair frustrated.

"But Rose?" I asked. "I'm still in high school. I don't want to be deciding who I'll be spending the rest of my life with now. I want to enjoy the present and worry about the future later."

Rose smiled sincerely and placed her arm around my shoulder. "I know, Nessie. But no one said you had to make the decision now. Jake will always be here for you, no matter what path you choose."

That was what Jacob said too. He would become anything for _her_ – friend, brother or nothing at all. I had a lot to think about it and I possibly could not think about it anymore today.

The sun was beginning to set and I hadn't realised I was hungry until my stomach growled.

Rosalie cracked a smile. "Come on, we should probably get going. We'll take the long way and get you some dinner."

We got up and started strolling to Rosalie's car. When we were a few yards away, Rose tossed me a coin and I caught it reflexively. I raised an eyebrow and looked questionably at her.

"Flip a coin. It might help you make a decision. The moment the coin is in the air, you will know exactly which face you want."

I let a small laugh. It sounded utterly ridiculous, but at the same time true. When we arrived at the car, Rose hopped in. I stood at the passenger door for a moment.

_Heads: I'll be with Jacob. Tails: I won't._

I placed the coin on my thumb and flicked it perfectly in the air and caught it back in my palm. I tightened my grasp around it, knowing exactly what it was going to be. I unclenched my fist and took a peak at it, before I opened it fully.

I sighed and clenched my fist, feeling the heads face prickling against my fingers.


	16. Help

Chapter 16

The end of summer was approaching and the start of fall was near. The maple tree in front of our house was staring to shed its leaves and I watched from my bedroom window as each orange leaf waved to the ground. Autumn was my favourite season. The days were cool, nights a bit chilly but not uncomfortably so. It was the time for apple picking, homemade pies, jack-o-lanterns, and leaf peeping.

It was also the time to start making decisions. It had been almost a month since I last saw Jacob. He hadn't been to school and I presumed he dropped out. An ache ran through my body every time I thought about him. I desperately wanted to go see him, to explain to him everything. But I knew I couldn't. I wasn't ready. I couldn't face him now when I didn't have a decision yet. But I also knew I couldn't leave him hanging for too long. It's not fair on him and I owned him at least an answer.

So far, I'd come up with two possibilities.

Possibility A: I tell Jacob I don't want to be with him, and as selfish as it seems tell him I only want to be friends.

Possibility B: Tell Jacob I want to be with him. Case closed.

Possibility B seemed like the easier option. I mean, I really did like Jacob, but why was I having a hard time figuring out if I wanted to be with him? In the back of my mind, I knew it had something to do with the imprint. I couldn't accept it for what it was. I also couldn't help think that it's the only thing attracting us together – and making the decision even harder.

My head spun every time I thought about it and I collapsed on my bed realising I was back to the beginning. I felt as if I would never make a decision. How was I ever going to face Jacob again?

A knock on the door startled me and I instantly jerked up. I hadn't realised I hadn't fallen asleep and I rubbed my eyes disoriented. I opened my bedroom door and Dad was standing at the threshold.

"Hey, honey. I didn't wake you did I?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

"Well," he started slowly. "There's someone downstairs who I'd like you to meet."

I frowned. I wasn't totally convinced but nonetheless, I followed him downstairs. When we arrived at the living room, a couple was sitting on the sofa. The first thing I noticed about the boy was that he looked very familiar. Russet skin, cropped black hair, well built...

All like Jacob.

The resemblance was definitely there and I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach just by looking at him. The girl sitting next to him was slender with shoulder length strawberry blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She was fair skinned and her cheeks were flushed. A small smile played on her lips as she looked towards me.

"Nessie, this is Seth and Tasha," Mum said.

They stood up, smiled and said hi. I looked at Dad questionable. _What's going on?_

"Seth is like Jacob," Dad explained. "A werewolf. And Seth imprinted on Tasha. They were in New Hampshire visiting Tasha's family, so I invited them over. I was hoping they could talk to you, maybe give you some advice."

I groaned. I was sick of everyone giving me their sympathy. I didn't need it. I was going to make a decision soon, I just needed time. Why couldn't they just leave me to be?

"Thank-you for coming," I said to Seth and Tasha being as kind as I could. "But, honestly I'm fine. I've just got some thinking to do and eventually I'll make up my mind. So if you'll excuse me..."

I started to walk off but I could already hear the footsteps behind me.

"Wait!" Seth caught up with me and I really didn't want to look at him again. Please not the eyes...

"Can we just talk for a minute or so? I won't take much of your time."

I looked into his eyes and my insides melted. They looked exactly like Jacob's and it made me miss him even more.

"Fine," I mumbled. We went outside and started walking to get out of hearing range. After an awkward minute, he finally started.

"You know, for a werewolf, imprinting is by far the best experience."

I narrowed my eyes. "If your here to make me feel bad, please save yourself the trouble. I already do."

"Don't feel bad. It's okay to feel scared. And I know you're hurting; I remind you of Jacob don't I?"

My cheeks flushed and I looked down. Jeez, he must know a lot about imprinting.

"Don't worry, though," he said. "It's normal. But I can't help asking. Why are you rejecting the imprint?"

I sighed. I didn't want to have this conversation again. "I don't know. I just can't help think that the only reason Jacob likes me is because he imprinted on me. I mean, what if it didn't exist. Would we still be together?"

"Hmm," Seth mused. "You're a tough one, aren't you? Most girls would just accept it and be happy. Not that it's a bad thing. No one really understands the mechanics of imprinting. In my opinion, fate is a mysterious thing. I think that even without it, the two people would still meet. Imprinting isn't a love matching site. It merely makes the connection powerful, stronger, and difficult to break."

I stood in silence as I pondered over this. It was what Jacob had said too. Maybe Jacob was the one for me, and the reason I felt pained every time I thought about him was because the imprinting was trying to drive us together. Maybe the pain was trying to tell me something – I couldn't live without Jacob. Maybe we were destined to be...

"Nessie, I'm not trying to make you feel bad but the seven years Jacob was without you, he wasn't himself. He always tried to put on a smile for other people but I could see he was hurt. Then a couple of months ago after he met you again, Jake and I were using telepathy to communicate and I could literally feel his happiness projecting off him. What I'm trying to see is that when we're away from the one we love, we're not complete. I guess imprinting also makes you a part of Jacob, and vice versa."

"Thanks for the advice, Seth," I said sincerely.

He grinned. "Anytime."

These werewolf boys were the nicest guys I'd come across. Must be something in their blood.

We walked into the house and Seth walked over to Tasha taking her hand. The way they looked at each other, made me think of an old married couple, not a teenage crush. They were so in love.

I walked over to Tasha, asking if I could talk to her for a moment. She smiled and nodded. We went outside and sat on the porch steps (I had told Mum to hold up her shield).

"I couldn't help notice the way you and Seth look at each other," I said honestly.

She didn't mind my comment. She smiled and murmured, "I know this sounds completely cliché, but I really do love him. He's unlike anyone I've ever met."

The funny thing is that it _really _was stereotypical, but not in a fantastical way. This was a real life situation, and who knew this kind of love existed. I had just witnessed firsthand the effects of imprinting and I knew the same would occur to Jacob and me – even if I did try to ignore it.

"Did you ever question it?" I asked curiously.

She hesitated for a moment and then shook her head. "Not really. I mean, if two people are meant to be, why question it? It was supposed to happen whether there was an imprint or not. The first time I met Seth, I knew there was something there – something utterly extraordinary."

Talking to Seth and Tasha really opened up an option for me. I still had some thinking to do, but I think by the end of the week I would be ready to face Jacob again.

"So," I began moving to a lighter subject. "How long have you and Seth been together?"

She smirked lightly and leaned back on the railing. "Two years next month."

"Impressive," I grinned. "Tell me, how did you meet?"

Tasha laughed. "Are you sure you want to hear it? I mean, with everything happening with Jacob..."

"No!" I replied too quickly. "I mean, don't be silly. Of course I want to hear it."

"Okay, then." We settled against the railing, enjoying the cool warmth of the afternoon as Tasha began her story.

Just for one afternoon, I wanted to forget everything. I wanted to sit back, relax and listen to a new friend's love story. I wanted to forget every problem, every issue and enjoy one afternoon.

Just one.


	17. Right choice?

Chapter 17

I drove to school early Monday morning with a lot on my mind. I had a biology test first lesson and I was mentally doing some last minute revising. I tried my best not to think about Jacob, but failed miserably. His face would always fill my mind and his adoring carefree grin that I loved.

I parked my car in the school parking lot and grabbed my book bag. My cell phone was sitting on the passenger seat and I grabbed it too and switched it on. There were seven missed calls and five new messages all from Emma. I sighed and stuffed it at the bottom of my bag. I had a lot of explaining to do.

Biology dragged on and I completed my test without too much trouble. The next couple of hours passed in a blur and I was grateful when it was lunch. I swiftly placed my books in my locker and grabbed my ham and cheese roll. Just as I closed my locker, someone was grasping my wrist and towing me away.

"Emma? What's going on?"

She let go of me and we were outside in the courtyard where groups of students were eating lunch on the benches. The weather was unusually warm and girls were sitting on the bench tables with boys drooling over them. Emma led the way to an empty bench and we sat down.

"I think I should be the one asking _you_ that," she said.

I looked into her emerald eyes and looked away quickly. "We've already been over this. There is nothing going on."

She laughed mockingly. "You are a terrible liar, Renesmee. You ought to know that by now."

I blushed. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want her to get involved. I had already crossed the line telling her about vampires; could I tell her about werewolves too?

"Nessie, whatever it is, you can trust me. You know that, right?"

"Of course I trust you. It's just...it's complicated."

She snorted. "Complicated? What can be more complicated than you being a half vampire?"

I grimaced. "It is much more complex than that."

She shifted her weight and smiled. "I'm listening."

I sighed. There was no going back now. "Fine. But, I'm just warning you that this is really big and strictly speaking, you _cannot_ tell _anyone_."

Emma nodded swiftly. "Promise."

I decided instead of telling Emma, to show her everything. I placed my hand on her arm and closed my eyes as I let her inside my head. I showed her everything that had happened – from finding out about the imprint and Jacob being a werewolf until speaking to Seth and Tasha. When I opened my eyes, Emma was staring at me wide eyed and clearly stunned.

"Whoa! You're right. This is huge," she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, well, now I don't know what to do."

"Nessie," Emma said sternly. "Jacob is perfect for you. You love him and he loves you, what else is there to think about?"

I shook my head. "It's not as simple as that. And makes you so sure that I love him?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've seen the way you look at him. It's like looking into the eyes of a newborn child."

I looked down at my hands. If I was being completely honest with myself, there was a small part of me that thought of being with him. But then there was the thought of being like Seth and Tasha – all lovey-dovey and being overwhelmed by the imprint. Was that what I really wanted?

"Ness, look around you," Emma nodded her head towards the group of boys sitting around, drooling over the girls who had fake tans and low cut tops. "Why would you want to be with a guy like that – a guy who can never make up their mind and tells you he likes you one minute but is hooking up with another girl next – when you have Jacob? By the sound of this imprint, it seems that Jacob will always be here for you. He's definitely a special one, Ness. Don't let him go."

Emma stood up, grabbed her bag and left the court yard, leaving me pondering over what she had said. _He's a special one. _I guess she was right about that. I knew I would never find Jacob's personality is any other guy.

With much debating over my conscience, I decided to visit Jacob after school. My hands were moist over the steering wheel and I talked myself out of turning back several times. When I reached Jacob's apartment, I took the elevator up to level three and stopped in front of door twenty two. I paced in front of the door for a minute, gathering my mind together. _Don't be such a coward Nessie. You've come too far to turn back. _

I knocked on the door and thirty seconds later, the door creaked open. Jacob stood in front of me wide eyed as ever. He was wearing no shirt and only a pair of his usual cut offs. His dark brown eyes looked shallow and lifeless. A twinge of guilt ran through me as I realised the pain I had been causing him. I had been so selfish, how would he want me after this?

"I- I...uh was wondering if we could talk?" my mouth was dry and my voice sounded completely wrong.

Jacob studied my face for a moment and nodded. "Sure. Give me a sec."

He raced back inside and came back wearing a black shirt and slipped his sneakers on. We said nothing as we rode the elevator down and starting walking down the street. I wanted to apologise for everything and wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay. I stayed away from that thought and focused on reality.

"So...how have you been?" Jacob asked breaking the silence.

"Fine," I lied quickly. "How are you?"

Jacob shrugged. "I've been better. By the way, you should know by now that you are a terrible liar."

I looked at him confused. "What?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Emma stopped by the other day. She said you were a mess but you wouldn't tell her why. I guess she was right."

I hadn't realised that we stopped walking. Jacob reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He placed his thumb underneath my eye where I knew dark etchings had formed. Our eyes locked for a moment and I drew away just as quickly.

"Well, your friend, Seth and his girlfriend Tasha came to see me. They were very helpful, I might add. Seth told me...well a few things actually. Firstly, that the seven years you were away from me, you weren't...complete? And, when you came back for me, you were...happy."

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "It's true. Staying away from you this past month hasn't been easy. You have no idea how much I wanted to come see you. But I knew you had some thinking to do. And when I'm with you Nessie, it's unlike anything else."

I sighed deeply and sunk onto the nearest bench. What he said was so beautiful and I was about to be incredibly selfish. Why was he doing this to me? I let my head fall in my hands, rethinking my decision.

"Ness?" Jacob squatted beside me and pulled my hands away from my face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head furiously. "You don't deserve me Jacob. All I've done is caused you pain, and you still see a way to love me? I came here thinking I was going to tell you that I wasn't ready for this and I just wanted to be friends. But then when I saw you, everything changed..."

My voice trailed off and a tear slipped out of my eye. Oh great, now I was going to make a complete fool of myself. I wiped it away with the end of my sleeve and starting walking away. I didn't want him to see me like this – the girl who can't make her mind up and cries in distress.

"Nessie, don't go!" he had already caught up with me and spun me around. "Stop, please. Listen to me."

He wiped away my tears and looked into my eyes as he talked. "I have always loved you, Nessie and I always will. As I told you before, I'll always be here no matter what decision you make. But I hope that we can at least give us a chance and try to work it out."

I smiled half heartedly and gulped as I prepared myself for what I was about to say. "I'd like that."

And from that moment on, I knew those three perfect syllables were about to change my life.


	18. Faced with the fact

Chapter 18

I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed through my reddish brown hair. My face looked healthier due to my recent feed on blood and there was a tint of blossom red around my cheekbones. My eyes were a delicate ribbon of milk chocolate and my skin glowed. Just then, a figure appeared in the top right corner of my mirror and I whirled around in shock.

"Look what he is doing to you," the girl who looked identical to me scoffed. "The imprint will destroy your dignity. You'll have no freedom left. He doesn't even love you. He just wants you because your Bella's daughter. You'll see."

"No! Don't listen to her." Another identical figure suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. "Jacob loves you more than you can imagine. You just can't see that yet because you haven't given him a chance to love you. Don't let him go this time, Renesmee. Here's your second chance for the taking."

My body jerked up and my eye lids flew open. I panted heavily and my hands were shaking. I looked at my alarm clock and it read nine a.m. I was thankful that it was a Saturday. After that wary dream, I didn't think I would be able to sleep again, so I headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning, Nessie," Dad called from the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

_Yeah of course – minus the nightmare. _

"Yeah, like a log." I knew he had read my mind. I think the rest of the family picked up on my sarcasm.

Dad kissed my forehead. "Tell me about it later if you want."

"Thanks, Dad."

I said good morning to rest of the family and Esme handed me a plate of eggs and orange juice. I scoffed it down quickly before I went back to my room to get dressed. I had promised Jacob I would visit him today and I intended in keeping my word.

"Nessie?" The door was open ajar and Mum poked her head in. "I was just wondering if we could talk for a moment."

I nodded. "Sure."

She came in and sat on my bed beside me. "I presume things with Jacob are going well?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. We're trying to work it out together."

Mum looked down at her hands and hesitated for a moment. "There was something I was meaning to tell you."

I looked at her puzzled. "What's it about?"

"Well...this morning you were subconsciously thinking about that dream you had last night, and your dad was...well, reading your mind. And I couldn't help pick on one aspect in particular."

Now it made sense. I knew exactly what she was talking about. _He just wants you because your Bella's daughter. _I hadn't actually given it much thought, but since I was thinking about it now, what did it mean? Hang on; Bella and Jacob were best friends before I was born and...

Oh crap. This could not be true.

"You and Jacob...were together? But Dad...you loved him."

"I have always loved your father. Around a year later after we started dating, your father left me. He was trying to protect me – like Jacob was trying to protect you. He wanted me to live a normal human life. You know Edward – very over protective." She paused for a moment and smiled weakly at a memory. She looked over towards me before she went on. "Anyway, I wasn't dealing with his absence too well. I wouldn't speak, eat or go out much. Then one day, I went to see Jacob and we became good friends after that. He knew how to fix the hole in my heart. Long story short, Edward came back and of course I fell in love for Edward all over again. But then, Jacob told me...he loved me in a way that I couldn't cater for. There was a small part of me that did love him, but my love for Edward was far too strong.

"Nothing happened between us, but I thought you deserved to know from me, than from Jacob. I can assure you that Jacob really loves you and your father and I know that we can rely on him to always be there for you."

I wasn't mad at her for something that happened in the past. I just hated being lied to and they had all succeeded at keeping another secret away from me.

"Thanks for telling me, Mum. But no more secrets, please."

"There's nothing else." She stood up and a smile appeared on her face. "And Jacob has just arrived. Come downstairs when you're ready."

In a flash, she was gone and I could hear the buzz coming from different conversations down stairs. I looked out of my window and beads of rain was sluicing the glass. I grabbed my black coat and walked downstairs. Jacob was standing with Mum and Dad, his hands in the pockets of his jeans looking perfect as ever. I couldn't help but admire his crooked grin and his black glossy hair that had droplets of water in it. He was wearing a navy casual shirt and had the sleeves rolled up which exposed a vein that ran up his arm.

"Hey," he said as he approached me.

"Hi," I breathed.

We waited till the rain calmed before we went outside. When it finally did, we started walking through the forest until we made it to the clearing. It was one of the few places we could talk without anyone hearing or watching us. A cold breeze lashed my cheeks and I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"You cold?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

He put his warm arm around me regardless and I leaned into his side comforted at once. He was like my personal sun. Always bright and warm.

"Mum told me about you and her," I stated.

He looked away. I figured this wasn't his favourite conversation. "It was a long time ago, Ness."

"I know, and I'm not mad or anything. I just wanted to know one thing. Did you imprint on her?"

Jacob looked at me in disbelief. "Of course not. You know I imprinted on you."

I pulled away from his side. "Why? Because I'm Bella's daughter?"

He narrowed his eyes and his brow creased in the middle. "The imprint has nothing to do with Bella. I love you for who you are, and I know somewhere deep inside that stubborn heart of yours, you love me too."

My jaw popped open. What was I doing? I was making a complete fool of myself. I was standing in front of the guy who had told me countless of times he loved me while I was still making up excuses in _why_ he loved me.

Why couldn't I accept it?

Because I was too much of a coward. A coward who was afraid to fall in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again!<strong>  
><strong>Just a friendly reminder to keep the reviews coming, I'd really like to hear what you think. I'll be updating regularly every week.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for your support!<strong>  
><strong>-steph s2<strong>


	19. Three words, eight syllables

Chapter 19

"Nessie, sit down for a minute," Jacob ordered.

"But it's wet," I complained.

Jacob sighed and took off his jacket and placed it on the fallen tree log. "Can you sit now?"

I didn't understand what he was doing but I sat down regardless.

"Now close your eyes," he instructed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do? Kidnap me."

Jacob laughed lightly. "No, just trying to prove a point."

"Why does it involve closing my eyes?"

Jacob sighed again and muttered under something under his breath that sounded like, "Like mother, like daughter."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to continue. I heard the leaves crunch underneath his shoes as he stood beside where I was sitting.

"Now, I want you to reach out for me." This sounded ridiculous but I did it anyway. I reached out to my left and caught his arm.

"I win," I say opening my eyes. "Seriously Jake, what is the point of this?"

"Don't you see?" he says as if it's completely obvious. He jumps in front of me and sits down beside me. "You knew where I was because you can feel my presence. The imprint is bringing us closer and recognizing us with each other. I guarantee if we were in a crowded room, you would be able to know if I was there or not and vice versa."

I stared into his eyes as if he was completely crazy. But it wasn't crazy at all. It was only logical that the imprint would have this sort of effect on the both of us. It was bringing us closer every day, familiarizing ourselves with each other and showing us that we're madly in love with each other.

"Close your eyes again." This time I listened to him without an argument.

I felt his hand move towards my face and he rested it on my cheek. I could literally feel the warmth radiating from his skin. Like fire and ice.

"Every touch will bring us closer," he whispered.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to stay in this perfect moment forever. Just the two of us connecting in a way I didn't know was possible. Unfortunately, life gets in the way of perfectionism and I was left with the prospect of having to act fast. _Tell him now; it's either now or never._

_Jacob, listen to me. _I let him inside my mind keeping my eyes shut the whole while.

"Nessie?"

_It'll be easier for me to show you than say it. Jacob, I'm afraid. I'm afraid to fall in love with you, because I know once I do, there's no turning back. I love you in a way I can't express now. I want to be with you but I don't know how to. The imprint is too strong for me – for the both of us. _

When I opened my eyes, Jacob's eyes were oozing into mine. He had a smile of contentment on his face and I had a huge weight of shoulder lifted from my shoulders.

"The stubborn Nessie finally gives in," he murmurs.

"Consider yourself lucky. I don't let many people inside my head."

"Everyone's afraid of something, Nessie. I'm afraid of losing you again. And I'm gonna try my best to never let it happen."

"Jacob." I reached out slowly and placed my hand on his cheek. I ran my hand down to his jaw. "What did I do to deserve a perfect man like you?"

"Consider yourself lucky," he quoted me.

I reached for his hand and he squeezed mine tightly, as if saying that everything was going to be okay. And I did believe him. I honestly thought that everything would be okay.

He pulled me up and stroked my hair out of my face. "There's one more thing I have to show you."

I waited for him to give me the next instruction but he said nothing. He moved in closer, closing the space between us and placed his arms around my waist. He leaned in gently and before I could say anything further, his lips were planted on mine. His lips were soft and warm and moved in synchronisation with mine. I had never kissed a guy before and I admit I had no idea what I was doing. I followed Jacob's lead and found myself craving for more. He crushed me to his body and I moved my hands up to his hair and around his neck. The kiss was short and gentle and Jacob pulled away to see my reaction. Our chests heaved slightly and our eyes were locked together. We both looked away at the same time.

"I'd better get you home. Alice wanted to take you shopping." He started walking slowly and I moved swiftly to stand in front of him.

"I'm not letting myself make the same mistake twice." I reached for both his hands and held on to them tightly. "Jake, I'm done making excuses in why I shouldn't be with you. All I know is that I'm helplessly in love you and I need you with me always. Jacob, I – I love you."

The last sentence came out in a whisper but I'm sure he still heard me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Could you repeat it, please?"

"I love you, Jacob Black," I repeated louder. He must have heard me this time.

"I still didn't quite catch that. A little louder please?"

I chuckled sheepishly. Of course he would try to play this game.

"Fine. You win, Jake." I walked to the centre of the clearing and yelled at the top of my lungs, "_I love you, Jacob Black!_"

I turned back to him breathing heavily. "Satisfied?"

A smile played on his lips. "Indeed."

We stood apart from each other for a moment before I walked over to him and closed the gap between us.

"So," he started. "Are you really helplessly in love with me?"

I nodded. "I'm madly in love with you too. I think I've been for a long time, I was just too afraid to admit it."

"That's good," he grinned. "Because it gives me a reason to kiss you again."

"You have permission to kiss me anytime you want." His face was so close to mine, I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Anytime?" he breathed.

I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me for the second time in that afternoon.


	20. Head over heels

Chapter 20

Love is a funny thing. It can make you feel over the moon or break your heart into a million pieces. It can leave you feeling happy, confused and angry all at the same time. It's something everyone is afraid to face, because no one wants to end up with a broken heart. Eventually, everyone takes the risk and falls in love. Because you'll never know if you never try and – worst case scenario – if you do end up with a broken heart at least you will be able to look back and say, _at least I tried_.

When I was growing up, Mum used to tell me that there is someone out there for everyone. Some are fortunate enough to meet them, while others are not so lucky. When I grew older, my philosophy of love changed into a _no such thing as fate and destiny _or_ love at first sight. _Little did I know, I was destined to be with a man who would change my life.

I would have never thought – in my wildest dreams – that something as beautiful as the imprint could exist. It was far too fantastical to exist in modern day society. Then again, we were living in a world that consisted of mythical creatures. Not so modern after all.

Choosing the right outfit for a date is never easy. Especially when it's your birthday date. I had spent the day with my family like I promised as they showered me with gifts and cake. I had specifically said no gifts, but of course no one listens to a stubborn eighteen year old girl. Alice wasn't letting me off the hook easily too. She had organized a massive party tomorrow night inviting every senior at Daylesford. Inevitably, I let her have her way just to see her over the top decorations and expensive food and drinks. Something tells me I'll regret saying yes to her in the first place.

Alice bought me two new outfits to choose from to wear tonight. I was still sitting in my dressing gown contemplating on which one to wear, and Jacob was due to pick me up in fifteen minutes. I wasn't usually picky in clothes, but for one night I just wanted to feel beautiful. I admit the nerves were starting to rack up. It was my first date with Jacob, and I wanted it to be perfect.

I knew going on a date with Jacob would be different. I wouldn't need to overdo it or impress him just to get his attention. Jacob was fun and relaxing to be around and as soon as I thought of the positives, my nerves started to diminish.

"Ness, are you dressed yet?" Alice popped her head in my room and she looked at me horrified. "Renesmee, Jacob is coming in ten minutes and you're not even close to ready yet!"

She rushed into my room and handed me the royal blue strapless chiffon dress. I put it in one swift movement and she zipped it up.

"Ah," she sighed. "Perfect." She powdered my face lightly with a little blush and eye shadow and pinned my hair to one side.

"You look beautiful, Nessie." Mum and Dad were standing at the doorway and Mum had a small box in her hand.

"Happy birthday, honey." Mum handed me the box and I looked at Dad who was smiling lightly. I opened it and inside was a vintage hair pin that had diamonds on the edges and a row of sapphires in the middle. It was stunning.

"It was my mother's," Dad explained. "One of the few possessions I kept."

"Thank-you. I – It's perfect." I went over to Dad and hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.

I let Alice place it in my hair before I was finally ready. I slipped into a pair of black flats and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Not even going to argue," she muttered which made everyone snicker.

I walked downstairs slowly focusing on not tripping and inevitably stumbled on the second last step. Jacob caught my arms before I could fall and a blush rose to my cheek.

"You look beautiful, Nessie. Happy birthday," Jacob beamed.

I smiled. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

It was the first time I had seen him dress so formal. He was wearing black dress pants, a charcoal shirt with a vest and a black thin tie. He was even wearing black dress shoes. No doubt Alice was behind this.

I said goodbye to the family and Jacob promised Dad to bring me home before midnight. When we got to the car, Jacob opened my door but I didn't get in.

"Since it's my birthday, can I ask a favour?" I asked, leaning against the car.

"Sure."

I took his hand and pulled him closer towards me. He rested his hand on my waist.

"Kiss me," I whispered into his ear.

Jacob smirked. "Your family can hear us, you know."

I shrugged. "Let them be entertained."

Just as I finished the sentence, Jacob's lips were planted on mine. His mouth tasted of sweet peppermint and I traced my tongue around his lips.

"Come on," he said pulling away. "There will be plenty of time to do that later."

We got into the car and Jacob pulled out of the driveway and drove up north on the main road. It hit me that he never even told me where we were going.

"You'll find out soon," he chimed like he had read my mind.

Around twenty minutes later, we arrived at the city centre. Jacob pulled up along the kerb and came over to open my door. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers as we started walking down the sidewalk. We passed different cafes and restaurants and the smell of pizza and coffee filled my nostrils. I wasn't a big fan of human food, but I'd been eating it a lot lately since I started spending most of my time with Jacob.

We arrived at a fancy restaurant and Jacob said hello to one of the men who were standing behind the register.

"He's a relative of Tasha's," Jacob said in my ear over the loud buzz in the room. "She and Seth helped me organize this."

Just as I thought we were going to be seated here, Jacob led me down a long hallway and up two flights of stairs. Jacob opened the heavy door and my jaw literally dropped at the sight.

We were on a rooftop garden and in the middle was a table set up for two. There were fairy lights twinkling all around pots of flowers and plants and on the walls of the rooftop. There was an orchid tree beside one wall that canopied over an outdoor sofa. When I looked on the ground, there were rose petals sprinkled on the pathway and several vanilla scented candles that led to the table. We walked under an arch that was made up of branches and twigs to reach our table. I was completely and utterly speechless.

"Jake – this is amazing! It's really beautiful. Thank-you."

Jacob grinned. "Anything for the birthday girl."

The round table had a white table cloth and a red candle in the middle. Jacob pulled out my chair then went around and took his seat. This was all too perfect. It felt like a fairytale and I was going to wake up any moment from my dream now.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asked. "Dinner should be served soon."

As if right on cue, two waiters came out – one holding two bowls of ravioli and another holding two glasses of Coke. It wasn't until they reached our table that I realised they were Seth and Tasha.

"Enjoy your meal," Seth beamed setting the plates in front of us. "Oh, and happy birthday, Nessie."

"Happy birthday, Nessie." Tasha pressed her cheek to mine and embraced me lightly.

"Thank-you. And thanks for setting this up. It looks incredible."

After they left, we slowly nibbled on our ravioli and talked and laughed. I was having such a good time; I didn't want it to end. Just as I took my last bite of ravioli, Jacob came over to my side and extended an open hand towards me.

"Come with me."

We walked over to the sofa and I sat with my head leaning against Jacob's chest. He played with my hair absentmindedly and I could feel the steady rhythm of his chest heaving with every breath he took. I looked out at the glorious view of the twinkling night sky and high buildings as we sat in a comfortable silence, taking pleasure in the night while we could.

"I got something for you," Jacob murmured after a long silence. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Jake, this is more than enough." I gestured to the surrounding. "I couldn't possibly accept anything else."

Jacob shifted and we both sat upright. He pulled a red velvet pouch out of his jacket and handed it to me.

"Happy birthday, Ness."

I rolled my eyes. "Take it back. I already have you. That's more than enough."

Jacob sighed. "Just open it."

I pulled on the rope and poured out the contents. In my palm sat a silver necklace with a heart locket on it. I opened the locket and inside was a small key pendant.

"It was my mother's," Jacob explained. "My dad gave it to her when they were dating. I know this sounds a bit corny, but he gave it to me and told me to give it to the girl who unlocks your heart and can do the same to you. And I'm pretty sure I've met her."

I stared at the necklace and grazed the delicate locket with my thumb.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" I stated rhetorically. "It's beautiful. Help me put it on."

I handed the necklace to him and his fingers prickled my nape as he clasped the lock. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt his lips touch my shoulder blade. I tilted my head to the side as he trailed kisses down my arm. I turned around in his arms and cradled his head in my hands.

After a make out session, we spooned on the sofa. He kissed me occasionally here and there as he stroked my hair and I twined my fingers with his.

As I looked out to the view, I think to myself _this is good_.

If only the world could pause for one night. Even for one hour, one minute, one second to spend another moment with the person who I've completely and utterly fallen head over heels for.


	21. Unexpcted visitor

Chapter 21

My family were relieved when they found out that Jake and I were together. They congratulated me and wished me the best of luck. Dad was happy for me, but of course overly protective. He and Mum had devised a set of rules that they expected me to comply to:  
><em>Rule 1: No going out with Jacob after ten pm on a school night.<br>Rule 2: No being in Jacob's apartment without letting us know first.  
>Rule 3: Homework must be completed before going to see Jacob on the weekend <em>(I had reluctantly agreed considering final exams were close).  
><em>Rule 4: Intimate sexual activity must be left to later in the relationship when the both of you have discussed it. <em>(In other words, I wasn't having sex with Jacob anytime soon. I didn't really argue to this one since I wasn't really ready and was waiting for the right time)

I was still arguing about the first two rules. I mean, I had just turned eighteen a week ago and I was still being treated like a fifteen year old. I didn't really want turn it into a big deal, so I dropped the subject for the time being.

Jake and I had been spending much of our time together. On Saturday afternoons – after I got most of my homework done – I usually went to watch Jacob work at Sheen's Mechanics. I had just learned that he had built his Rabbit by himself from scratch. I have to admit, I was impressed.

Jacob was replacing the tyres of a Volkswagen, a job he said he could do with his eyes closed. Most of the guys working knew me by now and didn't mind me sitting here as long as I didn't get in the way. I sat on a stool reading through a novel as Jacob changed the last tyre. He went around and checked on the bolts were tightened before he stretched and wiped his greasy hands on his overalls.

"Done." He placed the tools away and came over to kiss me.

"Jake! You're greasy." I complained, and then sniffed. "And sweaty."

He let out a small chuckle. Jake was done for the day so we went back to his apartment so he could wash up. I sat on his small khaki sofa waiting for him to finish his shower. There was a small television and I switched it on and flipped through the channels. A rerun of _Friends_ was playing and I left it on as I went into the kitchenette to make us both a quick snack. I put the cheese toasts in the grill and it wasn't until I was waiting for them to cook that I noticed a pair of jeans and sneakers lying around the back of the couch.

The first thing I noticed is that they were not Jacob's. The jeans were a light blue and a slim fit and the sneakers were way too small to fit him. Just then, Jacob came out pulling a shirt over his head.

"Is something burning?" I instantly remembered the grilled cheese sandwiches and rushed over and yanked them out.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind and intertwined our fingers. "So, can I kiss you now?"

"Wait." I turned around and put some space between us. "Whose are those?"

I jerked my chin towards the pile and Jacob followed my glance. Jacob sighed.

"Trust Leah to leave her things lying around," he muttered. "Leah is a pack member – also Seth's sister. She's been having a rough time. She's been in and out of different cities for the last two months. I convinced her to come to Rochester, and I've been trying to talk some sense into her."

"And she's been staying here?" I clarified.

"Yes. Ness, there is nothing to worry about. Believe me when I say Leah and I are just friends."

I shook my head. "I know that, but why didn't you tell me?"

Jacob sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think it was a big deal."

I grabbed the two plates and towed him to the sofa. I handed him a plate and settled against his arm.

"How about you tell me now? What's wrong with Leah?"

Jacob hesitated for a moment and then looked back to me. "She's been trying to fall in love. You know, to imprint. Unfortunately, she hasn't had any luck."

"Poor Leah," I mused.

Just then, the door burst opened startling us both. In the doorway was a tall slender tanned girl who had shoulder length crow black hair. She narrowed her eyes at me and then looked to Jacob.

"Don't mind me," she muttered and slammed the bathroom door.

Jacob sighed. "Meet Leah. The only girl I can never keep up with."

I hit him arm playfully with the back of my hand. "Be nice. She's just going through a rough time."

He rolled his eyes and took a bite from his sandwich. "It's _always_ a rough time with Leah."

We both laughed.

**o o o**

When I got home, Mum, Dad, Alice and Jasper were preparing to go hunting and invited me along. I agreed since I hadn't hunted in a while. I had been living on human food for quite a while.

We ran through the forest, the wind lashing on my cheek and trees flying past me. I went into hunting mode and kept my senses alert. I slowed down when I heard the heartbeat of an elk, and followed its trail. Dad had already found a small deer and was draining its blood. The sweet blood filled my nostrils and I leaped on the elk, biting easily through its neck like cutting through butter. The warm blood satisfied my burning throat and I drained every drop.

I usually felt full after one feed, but I decided to find one more elk. I went in deeper, my hearing and smelling alert as ever and searched the area. I came across an unfamiliar trail and immediately my heart beat quickened.

Someone was out there.

I bolted back, following my trail when a figure dashed in front of me. It stopped dead in its track in front of me and locked its teak eyes with mine. He looked vaguely familiar and I rummaged my brain to match the face with a name.

Someone suddenly pushed me back and I skidded on the dirt ground. When I looked up I realised it was Jasper and he was holding down the vampire.

Mum helped me up and Dad's gaze was focused on the vampire. When he broke away, he looked at me and then Mum.

"Nahuel has something important to tell us," Dad breathed.

Nahuel was a human/vampire hybrid like me. I remembered him faintly from when the Volturi wanted to kill me. Alice and Jasper had found him in Chile, living with his aunt Huilen. He had testified for our family and explained to the Volturi that our kind was not a threat.

Now he was sitting at the head of the dining table – a table we rarely used – his eyes moving intensely around the room, stopping for a brief moment at me and then at Jacob who was sitting next to me. Nahuel's chocolate brown skin illuminated from the stray of sunlight coming in from the large rectangular window. His crow black hair was sleeked backwards in a braid that reached the middle of his back. He was wearing a khaki shirt and denim shorts that looked like they had once been pants.

"Nahuel, why don't you tell us what has been going on?" Carlisle asked.

Nahuel nodded once and looked around once more before he started. "My father, Joham is a vampire scientist who is only interested in himself and his theories. He has created many vampire-human hybrids testing theories and performing experiments during the conceiving period. The last time I saw him, he had created at least seven of us and no doubt he is in the process of creating more.

"He has asked me countless of times to join his experiments, but I have refused and in fear of being dragged into his experiments, my aunt, Huilen sent me away as it is unpredictable in what Joham can do. Huilen came to me a few days ago to deliver some news. She said Joham was out of control, his theories getting in the way of his better judgement. He was killing innocent humans, trying to impregnate them with human-vampire hybrids. He wasn't having any luck, due to his lack of self control. Many people in the village have labelled him the _Libishomen _–ablood drinking demon who prey exclusively on beautiful women.

"Huilen also told me a very important message. Joham had heard about Renesmee and was interested in gathering her into his theories. He needed all the vampire-human hybrids he could get – including me – and sent vampires working for him to capture us. Fortunately, they did not find me but I believe one vampire went after you, but was killed?"

He paused for a moment and looked around the room. Everybody's eyes widened and Jacob who was sitting next to me stiffened. The vampire who had tried to attack me months ago wasn't trying to kill me. He was trying to kidnap me. My throat went tight at the thought and I shivered involuntary. Jacob grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it tightly, sending a wave of calmness immediately.

"Huilen told me that I had to find the Cullens to warn them that Joham would strike again. I followed another vampire to your home, and killed him before he had a chance to do anything. I know Joham, and I know he will not stop until he is successful. Renesmee is in danger, and I hope my warnings will put you one step in front of Joham."

When Nahuel finished, there was an uneasy tension in the room. Everybody looked shocked and disgusted by Joham's actions. How could someone be so selfish, caught up in his actions and not having a care about anyone else in the world? It made my stomach quench and a lump rose in my throat.

"Thank-you, Nahuel," Carlisle said. "You have done us a great service. But I have one question. Have the Volturi found out about your father's work?"

Nahuel shook his head. "No. But he is trying to create many more of us. It is only a matter of time before they do find out, and I doubt it will not end well for our kind."

So basically, if the Volturi found out, they were going to wipe out vampire-human hybrids.

Which meant one thing: I was in danger, Nahuel was in danger. We were two innocent vampire/human hybrids who would pay the price for the eight or more others of our kind.

Somewhere deep inside of me, I knew this was not going to end well.

**o o o **

Everybody was talking at once. No one was listening to each other, and instead they were talking over each other. I heard bits of different conversations but couldn't keep track of a single one.  
><em>Our protection lies for Renesmee...<br>We must kill him before it gets any further...  
>...We don't know how many there are...Even if they are half human there may be other vampires and we could easily be outnumbered.<br>We can't let the Volturi find out...  
>...End this now.<em>

I sat in the midst of all this mess, no one paying attention to me. It's not like I had much of a say anyway. I felt as if all the air in the room had been sucked out. I walked out of the room silently and sat on the edge of the sofa. I took heavy breaths and it wasn't until my breaths came out in pants that I realised I was hyperventilating. A warm hand pressed my shoulder and I closed my eyes gathering myself together.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Jacob said sternly.

I ignored him and walked back in the dining room. The conversation quietened until it became silent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was capable of silencing a conversation. Carry on, please." They all looked at me and Dad approached me and put his hand on my shoulder. I drew away.

"Nessie–"

"Don't," I said harshly. "Don't tell me it's going to be okay and you have everything under control. Tell me the truth, because I'm sick of being lied to. I'm not a little girl anymore. I need to know everything that is going to happen."

This was the plan so far: Joham was most likely going to send a vampire in attempt to kidnap me. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie would patrol the perimeter of the house whilst Dad, Mum, Carlisle and Esme protected me inside the house. We couldn't directly kill Joham because we didn't know what we would be facing. We also couldn't let the Volturi find out, as they could potentially destroy my kind. Alice couldn't see Joham due to him being around vampire-human hybrids which meant we couldn't keep track of his decisions. In other words, we were going blind into a messy battle.

Nahuel had agreed he'd fight alongside with us. He sincerely accepted Esme's offer to move into one of the bedrooms.

It had been a long day and I trudged up the stairs and curled up in a ball in the middle of my bed. There was a soft knock on my door and I didn't need to look up to know who it was. Jacob sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nahuel says there's a slight chance Joham won't send another vamp. He's running low on vampire bodyguards."

"Slight won't save us," I whispered against my pillow.

Jacob sighed and shifted his weight. He put his hand on my knee and I flinched away.

"I'm sorry –"

"I don't need your sympathy, Jake," I shot up and stood in front of him.

"Nessie, talk to me."

I shook my head furiously. "I just need to be left alone. Please, go."

When he made no attempt to move, I stormed outside. "Fine. I'll go."

I slammed the door behind me, the echo of the effect ringing in my ears and Jacob's baffled face lingering beneath my eyelids.


	22. Caught red handed

Chapter 22

Everything was happening so fast.

One moment I thought I could be a normal teenager who could get through high school and graduate and get into any college I wanted. The next moment I was in danger of a lunatic scientist who would not rest until he had me join his horde of lab rats.

Jasper trained with me occasionally, preparing me for the worst. He thought I could learn a few self defence tricks just in case I ever needed them. Days were becoming substantially cold and I rugged up as I met Japer in the yard to begin the lesson. He told me there were three important key notes on self defence: stay focused, never go for the easy kill and anticipate every action. We went over a few of the basics again, until is started raining and our lesson was cut short.

"Shall we reschedule for tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. Maybe you can teach me something new, Uncle Jazz."

Jasper laughed. "Not quite yet. We will go over the routine tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

We went inside and Mum and Dad were sitting on the sofa next to the large rectangular window, whispering intently. Alice skipped over to us and kissed me on the cheek and then kissed Jasper.

"Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme are patrolling the perimeter," Alice told Jasper.

"Alice, do you know where Jacob is?" I asked. We hadn't talked properly in a few days and since he had now moved in with us to help us patrol, it was going to be hard to avoid him any longer.

"His pack is here. They agreed to help us." I guess our talk would have to wait.

"Oh, Jasper. There's something I want to show you." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Just before they disappeared, Alice turned around.

"Nessie, stay in the house where we can keep an eye on you."

I sighed. Suddenly I felt like a five year old again, unable to do anything myself. I took off my wet black coat and walked upstairs to my bedroom. Just then, I stopped at Nahuel's bedroom, whose door was open ajar. He was sitting on the floor sketching, his hands moving rapidly against the paper. I opened the door slightly and he looked up at my presence. I smiled weakly.

"Renesmee. Is there something I can help you with?"

I jerked my chin to his sketch. "What are you drawing?"

He hesitated for a moment and I walked over and sat down next to him. I noticed he was in a more formal set of clothes than the ones he came with. Despite all this mess, Alice still made sure everyone was dressed appropriately.

I picked up the sketch and recognised it immediately. It was the Loch Ness Monster, beautifully detailed with the lake in the background and the long scaled curve in its neck.

"I noticed your family calls you _Nessie, _after the Loch Ness Monster?" he said.

I nodded. "You're very talented, Nahuel. This is beautiful."

He took the sketch back and added a few extra highlights and low-lights before setting it down.

"Do you draw?" he asked.

"Occasionally. I've always wanted to be an architect."

He looked up at me. "What's stopping you?"

I thought about it for a moment. Nothing was stopping me – well except for the fact my life could possibly be cut short. I shrugged the thought away. I couldn't be thinking like that.

"For you." He signed the sketch and added the date and handed it to me.

"Thank-you, it's beautiful. I love it."

We sat in silence for a moment before I puckered up the courage to ask him my question.

"Nahuel, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"I overheard my parents talking the other day," I started slowly. "They said they wanted to find Joham and kill him before things get out of hand."

"I know. They suggested the idea to me."

"And what do you think? Do you think it'll be difficult?"

He shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. But Huilen has seen the site where he keeps the hybrids. She said he has maybe five or six vampire bodyguards around the place, protecting him of course and making sure no one runs away."

"But there is ten of us, plus Jacob and his pack. We could outnumber them, couldn't we?"

"That's true," he mused. "However, we do not know if he has gathered further vampires or if he has trained the hybrids. We need these questions answered in order to give us the best chance for survival."

I sighed. It was so frustrating waiting everyday for something to happen to me or anyone in the family. I felt like I was in a bubble, constantly waiting for it to burst. It had been almost a week since Nahuel's arrival, and I could not possibly wait anymore for danger to come to us. Everybody was on guard, and everybody was making sure I was okay every minute of every hour. I couldn't take a casual walk in the front of my own house by myself without being watched from a distance.

"We just have to wait a few more days. If Joham does not strike, the possibility of moving in on him will become more likely," Nahuel explained.

"You're probably right. A few extra days won't kill me. At least, I hope not."

He cracked a smile. I realised it was the first time I'd seen him smile since he arrived. "You have a very caring family who won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. And I am grateful for that."

There was a short silence between us and I took the pause to contemplate over what Nahuel had said. I just had to hang in there for a few more days and hope my family wouldn't be sick of always keeping an eye on me. _Of course not, _I thought. No matter what, you can never get sick of your family.

"Renesmee," Nahuel started, interrupting my thoughts. "There was another reason why I came back."

I looked at him puzzled. "What is it?"

He wavered and looked down at his hands. He looked back at me, his teak eyes bold as ever. "I – I came back for you."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Why did he have to throw this on me now?

"Nahuel, you do know I'm with –"

Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were planted on mine. Shocked, I pushed him away and stared at him incredulously.

But I knew it was too late. Jacob was standing at the doorway gawking at the both of us. I could feel his anger burning off him and his narrowed eyes fixed to my face. He turned to leave and I shot up and grabbed his arm.

"Jake, please, I'm sorry!"

"You know," he said turning around, his black icy eyes puncturing mine. "I don't think you really are."


	23. Danger, Part two

Chapter 23

Life doesn't come with an instruction manual that tells you how to fix every mistake. Instead, it presents you with opportunities to redeem yourself. Unfortunately for me, my opportunities were taking their time.

Since that unexpected incident with Nahuel, Jacob wasn't speaking to me. We passed each other several times going up and down the stairs. We stole glances at each other from our peripheral vision, but neither of us said anything. I tried telling him I was sorry several times after the incident, but he would not listen to him. As much as it hurt, I knew I had to give him some space.

Another week had passed and there was no sign of any vampires. Jasper had spoken to Dad about the idea of moving in on Joham. The more the idea become likely, the more everything felt real. We needed to end this once and for all without getting the Volturi involved and protecting our family.

I was outside in the cloudy afternoon with Jasper and Emmett going over a routine we learned yesterday. They danced around each other as Emmett went in to take Jasper down, but instead Emmett's body thudded to the ground and Jasper clasped his hand around his throat.

"Be aware of every action, Nessie. Keep focused and don't go in for the easy kill because any vampire will be expecting that."

Suddenly, Emmett shot up and attacked Jasper behind sending him skidding across the ground.

"And never turn your back on an opponent." Emmett grinned and went over to help Jasper up.

"Nessie, your turn. Get ready."

I stared at Jasper incredulously. What? I wasn't ready. Surely he was going to take me down easily.

"Don't look so afraid, Ness," Emmett laughed. "He won't go onto you full strength."

I took a breath as I prepared myself and mentally went over the routines we had practiced. Jasper nodded towards me as we both crouched and readied ourselves. A second later, Jasper was flying towards me and I leaped over him giving me enough time to grab both of his wrists reflexively. I pushed at him but he released one if his wrists from my grasp and eventually the other and he had control over me now. I thudded to the ground and he placed his foot over my heaving chest. "You're getting there," Jasper noted. He helped me up and I shrugged off the dirt. "Good job."

We went over the routine several times and by the end of it, my back and joints ached from continuously being thudded to the ground. Dad came out and helped me up after the sixth round.

"Jasper, enough for today," Dad said. "Nessie, may I have a word please?"

I thanked Jasper and Emmett praised me with a punch in the shoulder. Mum and I sat on the porch steps and I waited for him to continue.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

I rolled me eyes. "Dad, I'm fine. You don't have to check up on me every hour."

Dad chuckled halfheartedly. "I know. I'm just being over protective. But...I heard what happened with Nahuel. He said to tell you he was very sorry and didn't mean to cause any trouble. Have you spoken to Jacob?"

I shook my head. "No, we're not really connecting at the moment."

"You and Nahuel," Dad began. "Is there anything going on..."

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, of course not. I love Jacob. Wait – why are we even having this conversation?"

Dad laughed again. "Don't worry about Jacob. He'll come around."

"I hope so," I whispered. And in that moment I knew this was my opportunity to make things right again.

**o o o**

It was almost ten pm and Jake wasn't back yet. He was still out patrolling with his pack. Seth and Leah were part of his pack, as well as two other boys named Quil and Embry who I met the other day. They were awfully nice and seemed willing to help.

I stood at my bedroom window watching a silhouette dash around the perimeter of the house. I wasn't sure who it was but I guessed Rose or Alice.

I had a quick shower before I curled up in my bed and pulled the covers to my chin. I waited for sleep to overcome me, but it didn't. I tossed and turned as a million thoughts ran through my head and finally gave up on sleep for the time being.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a leftover muffin from lunch. I broke little pieces off it, nibbling on it slowly as I made my way upstairs again. As I walked down the hallway, I stopped at Jacob's room whose door was open ajar. I peeked inside and Jacob was sitting on the window seat listening to his iPod. The moonlight glistened on his bare russet chest and outlined his jaw line and collarbone. He looked peaceful sitting there as if he was enjoying the night. It makes me feel peaceful too, watching his chest heave up and down slowly with each breath he took.

"Can't sleep?" I prodded, leaning on the door frame.

He took the earphones out and laid it beside him. He studied my face for a moment and then shook his head no. "You?"

"Nah, there's too much on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I mused over his invitation and walked in his room and leaned against the closest wall to him. "You see, there's this guy and I really like him. But lately, I've been such a bitch, pushing him away and then he saw me kissing this other guy. The other guy means nothing to me – and oh, he kissed me."

Jake snickered and I continued with my story. "Anyway, I really want him to forgive me, but I don't know if he will and –"

He cut me off mid sentence by pinning me against the wall and kissing me passionately. The kiss started slow, but soon we were both craving for more as I leaned in closer to his body. His hands trailed down my buttocks and caressed the back of my thighs as he picked me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. We moved to the bed – never breaking the kiss – and he dropped me on the mattress. He hovered over me, his knees between my thighs as he trailed hot kisses down my jaw and along my collarbone. A low moan escaped from my lips as we continued to pleasure each other. We both pulled away at the same time catching our breath.

"I guess that means you forgive me?" I whispered in his ear, kissing him just behind his earlobe and down his neck.

"Mm...Not just yet..." I stroked my hand down his face and trailed my index finger down his torso outlining the contours of his stomach. I kissed his jaw delicately and then moved into his mouth.

"How about now?" I murmured.

"Maybe..."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "You are a tough one to please, Jacob Black."

He chuckled. "That was very satisfying. You're welcome to keep going."

I let out a small laugh. "I'll save it for the real thing."

"The real thing, huh? Will that be happening anytime soon?"

"Don't get your hopes up too quickly. I'm waiting for the right time."

"Looks like we'll be waiting for a while."

I playfully shoved at his chest with the back of my hand. "Hey!"

We both laughed and for the first time in weeks, it felt good to laugh so freely. We sat with our backs against the headboard and our legs tangled with our ankles touching. We laughed and talked about unimportant things until we fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence.

"Jacob?" I asked in a small voice.

"Mm?" he sighed.

i hesitated, but then took the chance. "Have you ever thought about dying?"

There was silence and for a moment I thought he had fallen asleep until he finally replied.

"Yeah," he admitted. "A couple of times."

"Do you think it will hurt?"

"Nessie...You can't be thinking like that."

I sniffled. "I know."

"It's okay to be scared, Ness. No one will think of you less. We're all here for you."

I shook my head frustrated. "You see, that's my point exactly! I'm just the weakling of the family that everyone needs to look after. I can't protect myself so everyone else is putting their life on the line for mine. You have no idea how many times I thought if something was to happen to you or anyone I would never forgive myself."

By the end of it, I was babbling and the uncontrollable tears finally made its way out. There was no holding it in anymore. Jacob took me in his arms and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey," he soothed. "We're doing this because we love you. Don't worry about us; no vampire will be able to make it through our guard without a fight."

When I finally calmed down, I wiped my eyes with the end of my sleeve. Jacob held me in a warm embrace and we lay in his bed, my head nestled in the crook of his neck.

I felt safe, calm and comforted all at once knowing I was lying next to the man who unconditionally and irrevocably I loved and the care my family had for each other that made sure we were all safe another night.

**o o o**

The date was set: October twenty-first.

We would move in on Joham and end this once and for all. There was no sign of any intruders and Jasper thought it was only a matter of time before Joham sent someone. We couldn't keep living like this, knowing danger was hanging by a thread.

We had a week to prepare ourselves. Intensive fighting routines would take place everyday after school (it seemed silly to go to school with everything that was happening, but since graduation was so close, I didn't want to repeat the year for missing out on the last few months).

Most importantly, we needed to feed. My family hadn't fed in almost a month and every time I looked around the room, their eyes were a lifeless black. They needed to restore their energy as quick as possible.

I was sitting at lunch across from Emma playing with my apple. School seemed like the only place I could finally take a breath from being watched constantly. Jacob still dropped me off every morning and waited until I went into class safely and picked me up at three on the dot. I couldn't really argue with that. I mean, I was even lucky my parents let me continue the year.

"You know, it would be real nice if you could listen when I'm having a conversation with you."

I flinched like someone had slapped me and looked up at Emma. Her short gold hair was in a low ponytail and her emerald eyes were fixed on my face. She frowned and her eyebrows creased in the middle.

"Nessie, you gotta tell me what's going on. I can't stand this anymore. And save the '_I'm fine'_ crap for someone else."

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't tell her. I didn't want her involved in any of this. "There is nothing going on. Trust me."

"Did something happen with Jacob?" she asked.

"No, things with Jacob are fine. Em, please stop worrying. Now can we talk about something else? Like...What's going on with you and Josh?"

Emma hesitated for a moment and I knew she didn't believe a word I was saying. She dropped the matter anyhow and replaced her frown with a small smile. She began her story and I smiled and nodded in all the right places.

I suddenly envied Emma whose life was so easy, and her least problem was about a boy. I thought about the time when I couldn't decide whether Jake was right for me or not. What a fool I had been, wasting precious time whilst the answer had been so simple. Now I yearned for his touch all the time and our lazy strolls in the warm afternoon sun.

When I arrived at home after school, I dropped my bag on the porch and prepared to begin the lesson. Instead, Dad came striding towards me, informing me a change in the schedule had been made.

"We're going hunting, and I think it's a good idea if you feed too. Your mother, Emmett and Rosalie are coming too and the rest including Jacob's pack will patrol around the forest."

There was no time to waste. We ran through the forest, Mum and Dad in front of me and Rose and Emmett behind me. I fed on two elks and returned back to the others who were waiting on Emmett to finish. It seemed like a long time had passed and Emmett was not back yet.

"Something's not right," Rose murmured.

We went deeper in the forest and in the distance, I heard Rosalie gasp. "_Edward!_"

We followed her voice and the three of us gasped at the sight we saw. Emmett was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and Rose was squatting beside him shaking his shoulders.

"_Emmett! Emmett!_ Edward, what's going on?"

Next to me, Dad stiffened and pushed me back. Suddenly, Dad was flying at a figure and Mum dashed at his side and helped take the vampire down.

"Bella!" Dad yelled.

Everything else happened in a blur. Mum was rushing towards me, but it was too late. A felt a warm cloth against my mouth and my scream came out muffled. I tried to squirm my way out but I wasn't strong enough against the vampires grasp. I felt his grasp loosening but I felt weak and powerless. My body felt as if it was shutting down and I could hear the faint voices of my parents calling my name.

I let go of the edge of consciousness I desperately tried to cling on and fade out.


	24. Change of plan

Chapter 24

I can't breathe.

It feels as if I'm drowning in water, trying to claw at the surface but there's no way out. My airways are tightening and I desperately need air. I want to say something; anything but I can't find my voice. My mind is shutting down and I can't keep myself awake.

I fade out.

I can breathe now, but I can't open my eyes. There's a faint buzz around me but I can't make out any of the words. I want to open my eyes and let them know I'm okay. But I can't. My body feels frail, my muscles weak and my joints feel as if they might pop if I bend my arm. The room grows quieter and quieter.

I fade out.

My eyelids flutter open and I gaze up to eight pairs of butterscotch eyes. My head feels heavy and my body weak. My throat is dry and feels as if it is burning. Mum hands me a glass of water and helps me sit up as I chug down the water.

"W-what happened?" my voice is hoarse and sounds completely wrong. Just then, a burning sensation pierces my gut and I bend over and cough violently. I can feel the vomit rising in my throat and is grateful when Mum pushes a bucket underneath my chin and a fountain of spew wells up. Mum holds my hair back and delicately rubs circles on my back.

"At least she is letting it out of her system," Carlisle says doubtfully with his arms folded over his chest.

"What happened?" I ask again. I look around the room at the anxious eyes of my family. I spot Jacob standing with his pack, eyeing me carefully and Nahuel whose arms are crossed over his chest.

"A vampire poisoned you," Mum replies. "The same thing happened to Emmett, but it didn't have a greater affect on him than it did on you. I guess because you're half human."

I look at her confused. "Poison? Is that even possible?"

Mum shakes her head and she crumples up her face like she had licked a lemon. "Not just any poison. Before we killed the two vampires, they told us Joham had created it. It's powerful enough to drug a vampire for a short time but they didn't know what affect it would have on a hybrid. They claimed Joham had tested it on a male hybrid, but he had survived it. It seems it has taken a much powerful cause on you than they expected."

My stomach churned and I coughed again. "Will I...eventually get better?"

No one answered. I turned to Carlisle. I knew he had an answer.

"We don't know. We're hoping it will eventually drain out of your system," Carlisle says.

_And if it doesn't, I'm going to die. _Dad gives me a sharp look and shakes his head. "Never."

They all look at both of us but I turn my gaze away and they drop the matter. Carlisle turns towards me. "Nessie, I want to take a blood test, maybe get an inside on what's in the drug."

I follow Carlisle upstairs and we sit in his study as he prepares his equipment. He places a towel underneath my arm and swabs my skin with an alcohol wipe. He takes out a needle which is bigger than I intended it to be.

Carlisle smiles at my reaction. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. I'm using a bigger needle because your skin is harder to penetrate than a human. It will only take a second."

I keep my eyes focused on him as I feel a tiny pinch and he removes the needle out of my vein filled with blood.

"Done." He swabs my skin again and there is barely any mark there. He takes the small canister of blood and drops it in a Ziploc bag.

"Nessie," Carlisle starts. He sits back in his leather swivel chair and sits forward. "I know you've been really worried the last couple weeks. I can see it on your face. You're just like Bella, you know? When she was human, she was always worried of putting us in danger. You're a lot like Edward too – trying to protect Jacob all the time. But believe me when I tell you that a family like us will do everything in our willpower to make sure _everyone_ is safe. We fight when we have to and we _do not_ sacrifice ourselves. We're a strong family, Nessie. We will get through this and we will get you better, no matter what the obstacles."

Carlisle was right. I couldn't keep thinking negative emotions. I had to start fighting for myself and my family. Hopefully Carlisle was right about the poison draining out my system. The sooner it did, the sooner I could regain my energy and end the dispute with Joham. He wasn't going to try kidnapping me again; I wasn't going to sacrifice myself to be his lab rat.

I was going to fight.

**o o o**

By the end of the week, I felt horrible. Unfortunately, I wasn't getting any better. Carlisle had gotten the results back from the blood test and he couldn't identify any of the substances.

"They're all foreign chemicals," he said. I could hear the hint of frustration in his voice. "Her body won't be able to fight it. We need a cure."

Nahuel jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch and everyone turned their attention to him. "I knew Joham had been working on this drug for hundreds of years. No one thought he would ever master it. Anyway, if he created the drug, wouldn't he have created an antidote too?"

I watched everyone deliberate over what he had said.

"That is true..." Carlisle mused.

But that meant we had to find Joham. We didn't know what we would be facing. Yet again, they could be outnumbered and we would have more fighting experience than them, right?

"It's our only option," Mum said. "She's not getting any better."

As they started discussing possible ideas and tactics since Nahuel knew the place, I felt awfully sick. I ran to the bathroom and spewed in the toilet bowl. I felt a warm hand at my back and Jacob held my hair back. I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to rinse my mouth. I looked at the girl in the mirror and gasped.

I looked terrible. My hair was matted and in a messy ponytail and my skin was paler than usual. I looked scrawny and lifeless. I sighed and plopped down against the wall on the tiled floor. Jacob came and sat next to me. I felt as if it had been days since we had a proper conversation. He put his arm around me and I felt warm and comforted at once.

"You still look beautiful," he murmured.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"If I ever see this Joham, you have no idea what I'll do to him..."

I laughed lightly, though it came out hoarsely. "And I'll gladly help you take him down."

I looked up to Jacob and he tucked my hair behind my ear and kisses me at the temple. I close my eyes and rest my head on his chest.

"I really want this to be all over," I whisper against his rising chest.

He kisses me again. "I know, darling. I know."

**o o o**

"It's the fastest way to make her stronger."

Rosalie had come up with the idea of drinking human blood to regain my energy. I wasn't really eating properly since I ended up spewing it all out, so I wasn't sure if blood would make a difference.

I winced at the idea. "Does it have to be human blood?"

Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile. "Rose may be right. You will gain your energy levels quicker with human blood. And the sooner you gain your energy, the sooner we can fly to Chile and find the antidote."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I heard Dad mutter to Carlisle as they went away to get the blood.

Next to me, Jake squeezed my hand. "It's okay. It's just this one time."

A few minutes later they returned with Dad holding the glass of blood. The sweet smell filled my nostrils and I felt as if I was committing a crime. I took the glass hesitantly and I felt Jacob cringe.

"Feeling the déjà vu," he muttered, although I had no idea what he was talking about.

Reluctantly, I took a sip and ended up drinking the whole glass. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it; I mean I was a half vampire after all. It definitely tasted sweeter than animal blood and much richer too. One glass and I already felt full. Carlisle came over and put two fingers on my wrist.

"Your pulse is getting stronger. It will make you feel slightly better for the time being."

And I did feel better. I felt warmer and my bones felt stronger. At least I would feel considerably better until the blood drained out.

"You're already starting to glow," Mum noted and she kissed my hair and went into the kitchen with Esme to start on dinner.

For the first time in weeks, we were having a conversation that didn't involve Joham or my sickness. Everybody was smiling and for the first time it felt like a regular evening.

That is, until the doorbell rang.


	25. Explanation

Chapter 25

Conversations stopped mid sentences and everybody looked towards me.

"She shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous," Alice said.

The doorbell rang again and I picked up on her scent. Of course Emma would try and come and see me. I hadn't been to school in a week and she knew better to believe that I had a stomach bug that Mum made up.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Carlisle asked.

I owed her that much. "Yes."

"Hello, Emma," I heard Carlisle say as he unlocked the door.

"Where is she?" I could hear the frustration in her voice.

I heard their footsteps as they walked up the stairs. Emma stopped in her steps and gasped at me.

"Are you still going to tell me you're fine?" she said grimly.

"Can you give us a minute?" I watched as my family left the room and Jacob gave me a reassuring smile as he left. The room was silent as we gazed at each other and Emma came over and sat beside me.

"You shouldn't have come here," I said. "You need to go home."

Her face crumpled up and she stared at me incredulously. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!"

I shook my head and turned my gaze away as tears welled up. "I can't. It's too complicated."

"You say that every time. I think I can keep up."

She wasn't going to give up. As much as I loved away, she drove me mad sometimes with her persistence.

I ended up telling her everything – about Nahuel, Joham and the Volturi and even about drinking the blood today.

"So, you're telling me Joham poisoned you with this drug he created and you're going to go to Chile to get the antidote off him?" Emma summed up. When she said it out loud, I realized it sounded totally absurd.

I nodded. "That's the plan."

"Do you realise you could be walking straight into a trap?"

I sighed. "Em, we don't have another choice. Without the antidote, I'm not going to survive for very long. And I don't intend to keep drinking human blood."

She sighed too. "You're right. And I can't believe you drank human blood. What'd it taste like?"

I giggled. "I'm half vampire you know. Blood is appealing to me."

She grimaced. "Ew, forget I asked."

We both laughed and then turned serious again.

"When are you leaving?" she asked quietly.

"In a few days. Emma, you can't come here again. I promise I'll come see you when this all over."

She dropped her gaze and her gold hair fell down the sides of her face. I watched a tear slide down her cheek and she swiftly wiped it away. Emma hardly cried and it hurt me like hell to see her like this.

"Hey," I slid closer and squeezed her hand. "I'm going to be okay."

She tilted her head up and nodded slowly. "I know. Promise me you'll fight no matter what."

"I will." I embraced her and we rested our chins on each other's shoulders. I wiped the streaming tears that were now staining my face and we pulled away.

"I should probably go..."

"No," I croaked. "You're here now. Please stay, for a short while. Mum and Grandma are almost finished on dinner."

Emma sat back and smiled. We gossiped about the recent scandal at school and anything we had our minds. It was nice to talk to someone outside the family and forget about the Volturi for just a couple of hours.

"So, you and Josh are a couple now?"

Emma blushed. "Yeah, I guess we are. He's really lovely."

"I'm really happy for me. Just be careful, okay?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

We had lasagne for dinner and afterwards I walked Emma to the door. I hugged her one last time before she drove off, and it kicked in that this could be that last time I see her. A shiver ran down my spine - from the cold and the actuality that I could never see my best friend again. I excused myself from dinner and curled up on my bed, letting fresh hot tears stain my pillow.

**o o o**

When I woke up, it was twelve thirty am. Isat up in my bed, disoriented and my eyelashes matted. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and walked to the bathroom. My eyes were red and puffy and dark circles were etched under my eyes. It looked as if I hadn't slept in days, even though I was sleeping most of the time. Beads of sweat formed at my temple and my hair was matted. I probably wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon, so I stripped out of my pyjamas and stepped into the hot spray of the shower.

As I pulled my dressing gown around me and went back to my room, Jacob was sitting on my bed holding a plate of pie.

"Hey, you missed out on dessert. Esme and Bella made apple pie." He held up the plate helplessly and we sat on the middle of my bed as we consumed it.

"I'll let you get some rest," Jake said getting up.

I grabbed his hand. "No, please, stay. I...want to show something." Really, I just needed an excuse to make him stay. But I did want to show his something. I went over to my desk and grabbed my sketchbook. "It's something I've been working on."

I flicked to the almost-done picture I was drawing of Jacob. In the right corner was the actual image I had cut myself out from. He had his head slightly tilted away from the camera like he didn't want his picture being taken and he was wearing the crooked grin I adored. Jake smiled up at me.

"I want to go to art school after I graduate," I declared.

"You're very talented, Nessie. You will definitely make a career out of this." He smiled playfully. "And, I find it rather hot that you're drawing a picture of me." Jacob winked and I stifled a laugh.

"I think you need to work on your flirting skills."

Jacob grinned. "Don't worry. I'll find a better line to use."

I laughed again as I sat cross legged and Jake lay his head on my knee. I played with his hair absentmindedly with one hand and worked on the drawing with the other. We sat like this for almost an hour sharing casual thoughts here and there, until I suddenly had a violent coughing fit and Jake jerked up and stroked my back. He handed me the glass of water on my bedside table and I chugged it down.

"Maybe you should get some rest," he suggested.

I shook my head stubbornly. "I'm almost finished."

"Nessie." He grabbed my hand and the pencil fell out and clacked on the paper. "There will be plenty of time to finish it later."

_What if later never comes? _I suddenly thought in a split second and then realised Jake's hand was on top of mine. I turned my gaze away and he didn't say anything.

"Stay," I pleaded. I tucked myself in and Jake hesitated before he lay next to me in the dark. He propped his head on one elbow and I could barely make out his perfectly carved face. I reached up to his chin where a stubble was growing and he kissed me goodnight.

"I love you," I suddenly heard myself saying. I blushed lightly and was glad it was dark. I watched the corners of his mouth tilt up and he touched my cheek delicately.

"I love you, too. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," I repeated and he kissed me softly again.


	26. Waiting

Chapter 26

It was a ten hour flight from Rochester to Chile. The fifteen of us – the family plus Nahuel and Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry left Rochester early morning and boarded a nine am flight. Mum and Dad had tried to convince me to stay home with Jacob but I wasn't going to give in that easily. I wanted to be there every step of the way and if they went down, then so did I.

Jasper said that our chances looked good, considering there were fifteen of us and Joham could not possibly have that many vampire body guards and half vampires. Alice couldn't catch a glimpse of Joham's decisions as he was surrounding with half vampires. In other words, we were solely relying on our better judgements and luck.

Carlisle gave me two glasses of blood just before we left to keep me strong for the journey. It was the only thing that was helping me get through the last week or so and especially since the poison was starting to destroy my organs. I needed the antidote fast and we couldn't delay the trip any longer.

When I woke up, I was lying in an unfamiliar room. I rubbed sleep out of my eye and realized we were in our hotel room. The walls around me had olive green wall paper that was starting to peel off. A coughing fit suddenly exploded from my chest and I ran to the bathroom in the nick of time. Mum came in and handed me a glass of water.

"Hang in there, just a few more hours."

I smiled weakly. "I've been hanging on for two weeks. I'm sure I can survive for a few more hours."

Mum winked. "Of course, my little nudger."

We went out where the family was sitting with the television on. No one was really watching. Instead, Nahuel was drawing on motel stationary the area where Joham held his experiments, making sure with Dad, Carlisle and Jasper that we had each spot covered.

"So far so good," Emmett beamed rubbing his palms together.

I rolled my eyes. How could he be so happy when we were all in danger? I guess I could count on him to lighten up the mood.

Everything seemed to be going to plan. We had enough number of people that we might actually outnumber Joham and we had the area covered so we knew what to expect. The question now was when we were going to strike. We agreed on early tomorrow morning, since Joham would probably not be expecting it. Our chances of getting the antidote and leaving Chile alive looked promising. I prayed our chances wouldn't change.

Alice and I went into the small kitchen to start on dinner for those who could eat. We decided on spaghetti since our supplies were limited. We made a considerably large amount considering the wolves would have at least two servings. Alice opened a packet of garden salad from the supermarket and tossed it into a bowl. We carried the bowls to the small table when something unusual happened.

Alice, who was carrying the bowl of salad, dropped it onto the tiled floor sending shards of glass flying across the floor.

I already knew something was wrong. Very wrong. Vampires are not inclined to accidents.

Alice was staring into the distance, her delicate manicured hands shaking the slightest, her knuckles white. Jasper was already at her sight his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Alice! What did you see?" he demanded.

I felt the room grow tense and glances turn towards me. Dad had stiffened and his jaw was set. Mum looked tense and tired and I knew if she could cry, she would burst into tears at any moment. Alice came back to reality, her gaze locked on mine. Her mouth moved but I couldn't register any of the words. She kept mumbling and I picked on one word in particular.

_Volturi._

I stormed over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Alice, what about the Volturi?"

She turned to face the rest of the family. "The Volturi, they are coming here. They know about Joham creating half vampires and they think it is getting out of control. They want to wipe out half vampires and stop them from multiplying. I – I saw them killing the hybrids... and Nessie and Nahuel were a part of it."

Everything inside me froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even react.

I was going to die and there was no hope now.

**o o o**

The first time we went up against the Volturi, they had wanted to kill me. Surely they wouldn't save me again. I could feel Nahuel reacting to the news too. He seemed frozen in position and stared into the distance.

Suddenly Nahuel came to reality and he jerked from his position in the far corner. "No, we cannot let this happen! We cannot be held accountable when we were not a part of Joham's experiments. If anyone should die, it should be Joham."

He spat out the last sentence and his eyes turned cold and hard. He stormed out of the room, the door banging shut behind him sending an echo in the silent room.

"Nahuel is right," Esme said. "What Alice saw is not definite. We can still change the outcome. We are not going to give up fighting because of some self righteous vampire."

I shook my head furiously. "It's impossible. We cannot reason with the Volturi."

Mum was at my side and put my hand on my arm. "We will find a way. The Cullen's don't do sacrifices, remember?"

My stomach churned and my head spun. Not to mention, the sickness was not helping. I looked over to Jacob across the room and his expression was tense and pained. Our eyes locked for a brief moment and I could suddenly feel his pain and empathy.

A moment ago, everything felt like it was going great and Jacob and his pack, Nahuel and I were all getting ready to have dinner.

Now, no one was hungry anymore.

**o o o **

I sat on Jacob's bed, waiting for him to finish talking to Billy on the phone. A long time ago, Jacob had told me Billy was living with him but it turned out he was still living in Forks. So was Grandpa Charlie who I hadn't seen it a very long time. It struck me that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Charlie. I remembered the last time I saw him I had just turned five and he came to visit us in Rochester. He would take me to the park and we would spend hours playing hide and seek and chasing me around the park. The memories seemed so distant and my chest ached as his faded face washed away from the few reminiscences I had.

Jacob came back and sat next to me, our backs resting against the headboard.

"How's Billy?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just concerned, but I told him not to worry. He says hi by the way." I had never met Billy, but apparently he had seen me a few times as a baby. I imagined him with the same tanned skin as Jacob and the same crow black hair.

"When all this is over, we should visit Forks and you can meet Billy. You can also pay Charlie a visit too," Jacob said.

I smiled weakly. "I'd like that."

There was a brief pause in the room and I could vaguely hear Jacob's ragged breaths. _This could be the last conversation we have, _I thought. Then why wasn't I making the most of it?

I turned my torso to face Jacob and sat on my knees. I reached to cradle his head on my hand as I leaned in and kissed him. He was taken by surprise, but soon kissed me back. I traced my tongue over his lips as the kiss deepened and the craving grew.

"I love you," I breathed heavily as I gnawed on his bottom lip.

I tugged at the hem of his shirt and threw it over his head. I reached for my shirt and began undoing the buttons.

"Nessie."

I trailed my hands to his back and dug my nails in his skin as I traced kisses down his torso. Suddenly, Jacob rolled off me and stood at the side of the bed, leaving me feeling rejected and humiliated.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" I could see the irritation in his eyes.

I sat up and looked at him confused. "I thought you wanted to do this?"

He shook his head furiously. "Not like this. You said you were waiting for the right time, and I respected that. Now you throw yourself onto me and say now is the right time?"

Stung by the rejection, heat flooded to my cheeks. I turned my gaze away and began redoing the buttons of my shirt.

"Just tell me one thing," he said. "Are you doing this because you love me, or because you know there is a chance we might not make it tomorrow?"

My head shot up and I was taken back from his question. "I love you, Jake, you know that already. I wanted to do this to show you that whatever happens tomorrow, I'll always love you no matter what."

The room grew silent as we faced each other questionably. He turned away and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time, and then fought a smile.

"I'm sorry," I murmured again. "I thought it was what I wanted to do, but it's not. Not now, at least."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "I don't want to do it having the Volturi constantly at the back of my mind." He sat next to me and put his hand over my cheek. "Plus, I'd rather take my time...lathering you in kisses first..."

I giggled. "Okay, okay. You've made a very good point."

He grinned. "So, we wait?"

"We wait."


	27. Which one's the antidote?

Chapter 27

The last time my family was in danger, we called every vampire we knew to testify for us. This time, it was just my family, the pack and Nahuel. We were hoping it wouldn't get into a fight, that we could take some sense in Joham. If all failed – and I hated to admit it – I knew it would turn ugly.

We left at the crack of dawn on a foggy cold morning. Nahuel guided us through the damp mossy forest that he called home. I'd always wondered how he managed on his own, especially without a father figure. No doubt it must have been hard, knowing your father was out of control and all he wanted from you was to be a part of his experiments. The thought alone made me cringe.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jacob slowed down to match my pace.

"Just...how difficult it must have been for Nahuel to live out here alone."

"Yeah...but he has been doing it his whole life, he prefers it."

"I know," I chewed. "But still, he must get lonely sometimes. Maybe when all this is over we can ask him to live with us? He is very talented. Maybe he'll be willing to try a few human experiences."

Jacob smiled. "Okay, okay slow down. The ideas nice, but hey, don't forget he did declare he had feelings for you."

I looked up to him wide eyed. "Seriously? You're jealous?"

"Jealous?" Jacob scoffed. "Pfft...No."

I laughed. "You so are."

"Okay, maybe just a little," he admitted sheepishly. "And hey, who can blame me? The guy's got perfect chivalry and don't forget his ability to draw like you."

"Jake, we've been over this. I love you and that is never, ever going to change. I just want to give Nahuel a chance to let out his human side."

"You're right. It's the least we can offer him for everything he has done."

I realized we had trailed behind and we walked hastily to match the pace of the others. As we were getting near the site, my chest began to beat faster and my stomach churned. Jacob felt my nervousness and enveloped his hand into mine.

"Remember," Carlisle repeated. "We are not here for a fight. We need to talk to Joham. If we cannot get through and all else fails, we will then have to fight them."

We approached an old iron wrought gate that was barricaded across the site. The gate was locked, so there was no way in.

"Let me take care of this," Emmett gladly said.

He put both hands on the railing, manoeuvring the metal until there was a wide arch on either side. The gap was big enough to let us all pass through.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but nevertheless." Jasper ducked and step sided through onto the other side. "Let's go get this antidote."

There were a few cheers and _yeah _from Dad, Emmett, Nahuel and the pack and a few eye rolling for Mum and my aunts. Everybody was acting like everything was completely normal, like we weren't about to face ultimate danger and possibly get ourselves slaughtered.

When we were all through, Jacob and his pack disappeared behind a canopy of trees to phase. They came out a minute later in their wolf form and a small gasp escaped from my lips. I'd only seen Jacob once in his wolf form and I had forgotten how big they are. The reddish brown one turned its head a fraction towards me, its dark eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal. Jacob barked a laugh which made me smile and I put my hand on its side.

"You know, I think I might like you better in your wolf form."

Next to me, Mum snickered. "I'm pretty sure he has heard that before."

As we kept walking, I could see a small camp site in the distance. I knew everyone else spotted it as the tension started to build up. We walked about another hundred yards, before we stopped observing the surrounding for danger. I picked up on an unfamiliar scent approaching us and then heard footsteps. A large tall vampire with dark skin and black hair suddenly appeared followed by another four trailing behind. The large vampire in front muttered something in Spanish to the other four.

Nahuel stepped in front and spoke in Spanish to the vampire. _We are here to talk to Joham_. Looks like the few Spanish classes I took in school are useful after all.

"Not possible," the vampire muttered with a thick Spanish accent. "We have strict orders not to let anyone in. You must go now."

Carlisle turned to us and gave us one stiff nod. The order. _We were going to fight. _

"Carlisle," Nahuel interrupted. "I know where Joham works. Let me go find the antidote."

Carlisle nodded. "Take Nessie, Seth and Leah with you just in case. There's only five of them, we can easily take them down."

Nahuel nodded and before I had a chance to comprehend anything else, the fighting began. There were groans, tears and limbs flying and I spotted someone who I think was Esme being skidded across the ground. Nahuel, Leah, Seth and I ran to the small building and Nahuel led us around the rooms. There was no sign of Joham or anyone else of that matter. We stopped around a corner, making sure there was no danger before we continued down the long stretch of dirt towards another room.

"Leah, Seth, guard the door. Yelp if there is danger," Nahuel muttered rapidly.

We went inside a large room filled with papers and flasks with different coloured liquids and a white board with some sort of long equation on it. We opened drawers rapidly, searched the desks to find anything that looked like an antidote. I picked up a small leather bound notebook and scanned through it hastily. Words popped out at me: _chromosomes...genes...hybrid...human. _Without thinking, I shoved it in the pocket of my coat.

I continued searching and went over to a small cabinet next to one desk. I gasped. "Nahuel!"

There were a hundred different small glass bottles each filled with liquid. I picked a couple up reading the labels, but they seemed to be in Spanish.

"What do they say?" I asked hurriedly.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think any of them are the antidote."

Suddenly, there was a yelp that made us both jump. We hurried outside, only to find Seth and Leah's wolf bodies collapsed on the ground with a smug smile and icy eyed Joham hovering over them. In the corner of my eye, I spotted a small cylindrical tube in Joham's hand. As he flicked it back and forth with his thumb and forefinger, I thought about the burning effect it was now having on Seth and Leah.


	28. Down with the villain

Chapter 28

"Ah, Nahuel so good to see you. You too, Renesmee." Next to me, Nahuel stiffened and my head spun though I wasn't sure if it was from the sickness or the fact that I was in a very dangerous situation.

"Where is it?" Nahuel spat between his teeth. "Where is the antidote?"

Before Joham could answer, the family followed by three wolves appeared. I heard one of the wolves yelp at the sight of Seth and Leah and I hoped the drug wouldn't have the same effect it had on me.

"Stop!" Joham yelled. He dashed in front of Nahuel and me and held up the drug. "Do not come any closer, or one more drop of this and she'll die."

Carlisle stepped forward and held up his hands in surrender. "Please, we do not wish to fight. We just need an antidote for Renesmee to recover."

Joham smiled wickedly. "I won't be giving it away _that_ easily." He started pacing in front of us, an arrogant smile on his face which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. "How about a compromise? I'll give her and the two wolves the antidote, as long as she and Nahuel agree to be a part of my experiments. You see, I'm working on this theory I have and they could be very useful..."

"_No!_" Dad roared. I had never seen him this furious before. "Absolutely _not_."

Suddenly, there was a low growl from Dad and Joham. I flinched back as Dad exposed his teeth and launched on Joham. I watched Jasper and Emmett help wrestle Joham until he was flat on his back on the dirt ground. Dad hovered over Joham who was pinned down by Jasper and Emmett. Dad narrowed his eyes and fixed his jaw and his lips were pressed into a hard line. He seemed to be focused on Joham's malicious thoughts.

"Go ahead," Joham replied mockingly in his thick Spanish accent. "Kill me. I'd like to see what good that will do."

"Please, give us the antidote," Carlisle interjected. "Renesmee's already getting worse. She'll die without it, and you know it. And it's already having its affect on Seth and Leah. If you do not give it to her, then what will be the point of you wanting her in your experiments? Renesmee and Nahuel are a part of this family, and we will not be sacrificing anyone for you."

For the first time, Joham had nothing to say. I watched him work his jaw, but nothing came out. He knew Carlisle was right and there was no denying it. If he didn't give me the antidote, I would die. Then his chance of me being a part of his experiments would be gone. It was a lose-lose situation. On the other hand, if he did give it to me, I'd live and then we would most likely kill Joham after that (after all, we weren't going to let him destroy any more lives). We would win, he would lose.

Either way, he was going to lose. He was going to gain nothing out of all this. All this effort – creating the most dangerous drug, cooping vampire hybrids for unnecessary experiments would have been for nothing.

"You are going to die either way Joham. Why not do the right thing for once before you die?" Nahuel spoke softly but full of emotion. I could hear the hint of anger, sadness and frustration.

"How could you do this to me, Nahuel? I am your _father!_" No one was going to fall for Joham's pity.

Nahuel scoffed. "The Cullen's have been more of a family in the couple of months I have been with them than you ever were! You had two centuries to be a father to me and Serena and Jennifer and you decided to waste it on these useless experiments. And don't forget Maysun. You killed her because you were too immersed in your experiments than you were in your own daughter!" Nahuel scoffed again bitterly and then stared down at Joham. "You deserve no mercy."

The atmosphere was totally quiet. Nahuel had always seemed so gentle and it was a surprise to see him rage like this. I didn't blame him, of course. Joham deserved to here that and I'm sure Nahuel would finally have some peace knowing a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. If anything, I was proud of Nahuel.

Joham glanced at Nahuel grimly one last time before he reached in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small tube with a pale greenish liquid. "I die doing what I do best." He handed the tube to Nahuel who didn't even glance at Joham as he turned on his heel and walked towards me. Nahuel looked over to Dad and give him one stern nod. He placed his hand gently on my upper back and whispered, "You don't need to watch this. Let's go."

Seth and Leah had woken and Carlisle, Esme and Mum helped them up – still in their wolf form – and led them down the long pathway and back at the front of the building. Carlisle urged Seth and Leah to change back to their human form so it would be easier to check their current state. I drank a drop of the antidote that tasted much worse than it looked. As long as it was going to cure us, I didn't care.

"Nessie, how are you feeling?" Nahuel asked, but I couldn't answer. In the distance, there was a piercing scream that made us all cringe. I watched as the thick foggy black smoke filled the white sky and turned it a dull grey.

**o o o **

I sat on the dusty hard ground, my back leaning against the wall of one of the buildings. I felt dazed as the antidote cured my body. Carlisle came over and made sure I was okay. I nodded vaguely and I watched as he doubtfully walked away. Mum came over and sat next to me, her legs drawn to her chest. She didn't say anything at first, just sat. She took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

I wish this was the end, but it wasn't. It was only half the battle. We still had the Volturi to face, who according to Alice, was expected to arrive anytime soon. The Volturi had found out that Joham had created a race of vampire hybrids. What they didn't know was that he was using them as experiments and attempted to make me a part of his work. They also didn't know that we had already done their work – to kill Joham – however, now we were left with a group of hybrids. Carlisle didn't think it was right to kill the hybrids. It wasn't their fault that they were created and used as lab rats. Now that Joham was gone, they had a chance to live a normal life.

Jasper had found them locked up in small room and led them out. They now stood amongst us, looking nervously around. There were about eight of them – six girls and two boys. They all seemed around my age, or slightly younger. Nahuel was with two girls – Jennifer and Serena – I presumed were his half sisters that he was especially close with a long time ago, before Joham took them away and created more half sisters. He had only spoken about them once to me. He told me that Serena was the closest to Joham and she would do anything for him. I wondered how she would take the news of Joham's death.

Just then, there was screaming and yelling and I looked around the area to find out and it was coming from Serena. She was yelling something in Spanish so fast I could barely make out the words. I managed to hear Joham's name and something about his death. Nahuel was trying to calm her down, but she was much too furious. I watched, as Jennifer stood there stunned and quiet. She caught a glimpse of me watching her and our eyes locked for a brief moment, before I turned away quickly.

Jasper and Emmett managed to wrestle Serena down before she ripped Nahuel's throat off. She snarled furiously at him before she was dragged away and settled down. The other hybrids watched nervously and I had a feeling there were very confused. Even though Joham was gone, I still despised every bit of him.

Around ten minutes later – after unsuccessfully trying to figure out how we could save the hybrids including Nahuel and I – I saw black robes suddenly appear in the distance. Everyone felt silent and we gathered to prepare for the worst. I felt Jacob's wolf body next to me and I was too afraid to look into his mesmerizing eyes. Instead, I put my hand on his side and let him inside my mind.

_Always and forever, no matter what. _

We all stood straight, our heads held high prepared for anything. This wasn't the end yet, it couldn't be. I still had a whole future ahead of me with Jacob, and with my family.

I suddenly thought of distant memories that seemed so long ago: going to the park with my parents, Alice taking me on unnecessary shopping trips, starting high school, meeting Jacob. And for some odd reason, I thought about the leather notebook that was mangled in the left pocket of my jacket I decided to keep a split second ago.


	29. Hope hanging by a thread

Chapter 29

The Volturi are definitely are an intimidating bunch. Not only are they most oldest and powerful vampires in existence, but they are also known for getting their way in every situation. No one dares to fight against them, because the reality is you won't stand a chance.

Five black robes strode into the surrounding perfectly and flawlessly. Their deep crimson eyes seemed to be locked on everyone and I cringed away from their gazes. As always, Carlisle greeted them respectively.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Jane – Welcome." Aro and Marcus had jet black hair that ran passed their shoulders, whilst Caius and Demetri had short brown hair that just reached their shoulders. Jane – the little one with pale brown hair – looked like a dangerous creature. I remembered Dad had told me that she could inflict the mental illusion of pain on others. Mum had her shield up, so there was no way she could inflict it on any of us.

They all had white, almost translucent skin with a papery texture to it. Marcus especially seemed zombie-like, despite the fact that he moved incredibly graceful. His red eyes had an overlying milk film to it and he seemed totally expressionless and uninterested.

"Ah, Carlisle, a pleasure to see you," Aro said buoyantly. "We are seeing each other on quite a regular basis lately."

Carlisle nodded stiffly. "Indeed."

"Well," Aro clasped his hands together, "We were informed that a vampire was creating a new race. I presume you were not involved in this, correct?"

"No, of course not. He's name was Joham. He was using the vampire hybrids as experiments."

"Was?" Aro arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes. You see, he was after Renesmee and Nahuel to make them a part of his experiments. He created a powerful drug strong enough to poison any vampire for a short while. He sent a vampire who poisoned Renesmee and the affect on her was certainly life threatening. We came here for the antidote and after he realised he was defenceless, he reluctantly gave it to us. We killed him a short while ago before he could do any more damage."

When Carlisle finished the summary, there was a deafening silence in the area. The five black robed vampires all standing in a straight line with exactly the same amount of distance between each one gazed out locking eyes with each one of us.

"Well, it seems you have done the job for us, yet again," Aro replied and cackled to himself.

"But Aro," Jane interjected taking a step forward. "There are still the hybrids. We cannot simply leave them to be and let them multiply. There is already too many of them. We must destroy them before they become a threat to our kind."

I looked over to Nahuel whose body was tense and his face expressionless. Next to him was Jennifer, her small round face looking shocked and confused as ever. I pulled out the small leather notebook from my pocket grazing the front absentmindedly with my thumb. _This will save us,_ I thought. All I had to do was speak up.

I looked over to Dad who noticed the notebook. He looked at me confused and he read my mind as I thought what I was about to do. Suddenly, Dad's face lit up as the realization hit him. _This is going to save us, _I thought again. _This will really save us!_

"Wait," I exclaimed, taking a step forward to the Volturi. Everyone turned their gaze towards me. Dad pressed his hand on my shoulder as if to caution me. I took a small step back and waited for their reaction.

"Is there something you would like to say, child?" Aro asked me.

Jane, although clearly petite seemed one of the strongest in their clan. If it wasn't for Mum's shield, I would be writhing from her mental torture. Her crimson eyes locked on my face and my throat suddenly felt swollen and dry. I tried to swallow saliva as I began my speech that I prayed would save us all.

"I found this book in Joham's office while I was searching for the antidote. I didn't think it meant anything at first, but it all makes sense."

"We're not interested in one of your anecdotes." Jane said curtly. "Make your point or–"

"I'm sorry. Please, I'll make this quick."

Aro nodded once and I continued. "Joham found out that if a female hybrid vampire and a human male reproduce, the offspring will be human – which of course then means that the hybrid race will not multiply."

Aro arched his brow. "Do you have any proof, besides what is written?"

I looked back as Dad, hoping he would rescue me. It was foolish of me to think for a second the Volturi would take the bait.

"I think Joham may be correct." I looked to my far right side to find Carlisle taking a step forward. "The reason why female hybrids can only have human offspring is because they are not venomous."

"What about the male hybrids?" Jane prompted.

Carlisle dashed to my side and I handed him the notebook. His face crumpled slightly. "Yes, just as I predicted. Unfortunately, if a male hybrid mates with a female human or hybrid, the result will be a hybrid child."

Jane huffed. Marcus rolled his eyes. Caius' eyes grew wild with anticipation and Demetri all the while was focused. We were running out of time. The Volturi were getting restless and it wouldn't be long before they decided our fate.

"Your theory does not apply to the male hybrids and they are all capable of exposing our secret. Therefore, _all _of them must die." Jane's round crimson eyes were on fire and if it wasn't for Mum's shield, I knew she would have tortured me with her talent.

I looked over at Mum and Dad who looked tense and worried as ever. If I didn't know Alice and Jasper better, they were frantically searching their brains for a solution. I looked over at Esme who looked like she was about to cry if she could. Carlisle was still flipping through Joham's notebook, trying to find a solution. I knew there was nothing valid. The Volturi were not going to sympathise for a bunch of hybrid vampires who they see as a threat.

"Please, it doesn't have to be this way," Mum begged. Our only hope now was to beg, hoping the Volturi would have the tiniest bit of compassion. "You were there when Renesmee was a child. Nahuel was there too. The both of them proved not to be a threat. I assure you, that won't change."

"It's different now," Jane replied coldly. "There is far too many of them than we expected."

With much hesitation, I looked over at Jacob in his wolf form besides me. His bold black eyes faced me and I could see the hurt and anger. I put my hand on his side, clawing my hand in his fur. _This can't be the end. Not now, please..._

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a nervous Nahuel. Strangely, he drummed his fingers on his thigh and he kept glancing towards the entrance of the site as if he was expecting something. His mouth was moving incoherently and he caught a glimpse of my gaze. He bit his bottom lip and I could see the pleading in his eyes. What was he up to? Suddenly, a huge grin lit his face. I turned around following his gaze.

"Please, stop. Don't hurt any of them."

The murmurs stopped at the surrounding literally froze. I craned my neck to see who had said it and noticed a slender figure with long dishevelled jet black hair. She was clearly a vampire although her crimson eyes had been replaced by black thirsty ones. She somehow looked tired and I noticed a small half hearted smile appear on her face as she spotted Nahuel.

"And who might you be?" Jane asked briskly.

The vampire tilted her head down a fraction as if out of respect as she turned to the Volturi. "My name is Huilen."


	30. Save the day?

Chapter 30

One minute Huilen was standing in front of the Volturi and the next she was arching her back and screaming out in pain.

"Please, stop!" Nahuel shouted. I could see the anger in his eyes and Emmett steadied him from stepping out of Mum's barrier.

"Please, she is with us. Let her speak," Carlisle said cautiously and patiently as he could.

Jane let her go and Huilen collapsed on the floor breathing sharply.

"What connection do you have to these people?" Aro had his hands behind his back and took a menacing step towards Huilen's battered body.

She helped herself up and looked defenceless in front of Aro. "I am Nahuel's aunt. I am here to offer you a solution to the half vampires that Joham has left behind."

Aro circled Huilen and had a wicked smile on his face. "How come your nephew was not a part of Joham's experiments?"

Huilen hesitated before speaking. "Nahuel was the first half vampire to be born. He was conceived out of one of Joham's theories. I greatly despised what he was doing, but no one could stop him. I took Nahuel away, afraid what Joham would do to him and raised him myself. However, Nahuel's absence made Joham only create more and more hybrids until he was becoming out of control. He was so powerful, with that drug he created. No one dared to stop him."

Aro circled Huilen twice. "Well, now we are left with one too many unskilled vampire hybrids than we expected. We cannot simply let them out in the world to expose our secret and multiply, can we?"

When Huilen remained silent, Jane tortured her again. She crouched to the ground writhing in pain.

I winced and tugged on Dad's shirt. "Make her stop."

Fortunately Alice intercepted. "Please, you don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you need."

"Jane, enough," Aro said sternly. Jane stopped and Huilen was troubling to get up this time. I watched Nahuel's hand tremble at his side and Emmett again cautioned him from stepping forward.

"Let us carry on, shall we," Aro continued, then referring to Huilen: "Young one. What is your solution for the half vampires exactly?"

"Nahuel and I have lived in Chilean forests for hundreds of years. I can personally give you my guarantee that I will take full responsibility for the half vampires. I can train them to hunt without being noticed by human beings and show them a better life. Since Joham is gone, we can inhabit this site and they will be able to rest and play here. This site is deep in the forest and no human will ever be able to discover it.

Please, give them a chance at a life that was taken away from them for so many years. I can give he _not_ deserve to die for a crime they did not commit."

I was speechless. By the looks of it, so was everyone else. Huilen who deeply despised Joham was offering to look after the half vampires he created. I couldn't believe her act of kindness could possibly – maybe most likely – save us all. Her humanity was beyond words.

"I speak on behalf of my family," Carlisle spoke. "I will personally make sure the half vampires are no trouble to the vampire civilization. If there are any issues, I can assure you they will be dealt with in an appropriate fashion."

Jane's small round face looked shocked. I couldn't help but smile at that. Jake noticed the flicker of hope in my face and a soft purr escaped his throat. Aro too looked a little baffled.

"Well," Aro contemplated. "I guess that _could_ work..."

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Ten minutes ago we were a second close to death and now – oh the joy – we are a million years away from it.

"Aro, be reasonable," Jane chided, her voice a tad high. "You cannot leave eight untrained half vampires who have no experience with _them_!"

"Ah Jane, you needn't to express your concern. I have known Carlisle for hundreds of years and I trust his judgement to seek good for the half vampires. Do I have your word Carlisle that there will be no trouble?"

Carlisle bowed his head. "You have my word, Aro."

Aro grinned widely. "Then our job is done here. So good to see you again, Carlisle. And Bella, I must say your transformation to a vampire has left you quite gifted. That shield of yours is exquisite. I am hoping you have changed your mind in joining our coven?"I felt Dad tense up and there was a low growl in his chest.

"Thank-you Aro for your offer, but my place is with my family," Mum answered politely.

Aro nodded. "Of course. Farewell Carlisle, until next time."

"Farewell, Aro."

Aro turned on his heel and gracefully strode out. Annoyed Jane followed him and then Caius, Marcus and Demetri. I wondered why Marcus came. He hadn't said a word and looked dead-like and uninterested. We waited a few minutes until they had disappeared before Mum let her shield down and everyone fell into soft conversations.

Even then, I couldn't believe it was all over. I couldn't believe how close to death I'd come and now everything was back to normal like it never even happened.

I had gone against the Volturi twice and came out alive. I couldn't believe the luck. I was overwhelmed with mixed emotions I didn't know how to react.

Mum and Dad were hugging and Mum grabbed me in a tight embrace. "Oh Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. It's over," she crooned over and over in my ear.

I looked over her shoulder and everyone else seemed in high spirits: Esme and Carlisle; Rosalie and Emmett; Jasper and Alice. Even Huilen was reunited with Nahuel and Jennifer and he had the widest grin on his face that I'd ever seen him wear. The half vampires were in a small circle and I wasn't sure if they even knew who the Volturi was. Nevertheless, I was glad that they were all still alive and had a second chance to live their life.

Serena wasn't a part of any of the groups and she was standing by herself staring on the distance. No doubt she was grieving for Joham's death. I didn't quite understand how she could still be loyal to him after everything he put her through. Maybe she never thought of herself other than one of Joham's experiments. The thought made me shudder and I hope she took this chance for a better life.

I looked around the clearing for the werewolves, but none seemed to be here.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked looking around frantically.

"He's just phasing back. He should be back shortly."

While I waited, I thought about the relief of the constant danger finally being over. No more awful coughing fits; no more training sessions and no more having the Volturi constantly at the back of my mind. It was like a gigantic weight had been lifted off my shoulders and now I was free to do anything I wanted. I could go to college, start a future with Jacob; my mind swam with the possibilities I took for granted before.

Jacob and his pack emerged from the forest and my heart twinged as I watched him stride towards me with the greatest grin on his face that could surely light up the world. Eager to unite with him, I paced towards him meeting him halfway. He picked me up in a bear hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he swung my around. I laughed – actually laughed. We both laughed. It felt so good to laugh without a worry in the world.

"Nessie," he crooned and kissed me once. "I can't believe it's over. We made it out alive – for the second time! Do you believe it? The Volturi must love us!"

I chuckled. "I never want to hear that name again. And of course we made it! Didn't you tell me we will?"

Forgetting about everyone else, Jake put his forehead on mine and kissed me deeply. I never wanted to let go but I was starting to hear awkward coughs and clearing of throats from our audience.

"This marks the beginning of our future together," Jake announced. A helpless smile consumed my face. I don't think I would ever be able to wipe it off.

"To a new beginning and the life ahead of us," I toasted.

"To the _unforgettable_ and most _memorable_ life ahead of us," he corrected.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just toast to it, already."

"Fine. To the life ahead of us!"

We both smiled and he enveloped his hand into mine firmly. We kissed again, this time not having a care in the world who was watching us.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Eight months later_

I wake up to a shard of sun piercing through the drapes of my bedroom.

Actually, me _and_ Jacob's bedroom. Our bedroom in _our_ flat. I should really be used to that by now.

It's mine and Jake's one bedroom flat, filled with framed pictures and artworks on canvases (yes, some of them are mine) and our own furniture we bought ourselves. Mum and Dad bought the flat for us when they found out I got accepted in Dartmouth College to do an Arts degree. Naturally, they assumed Jacob would of course move with me.

I was actually surprised they let me move away from home – even if it was just over an hour from Rochester – and move in with Jacob. Jacob was more than happy to live with me and he has just opened up his own mechanic business in Hanover with a friend he worked with. We still visit every weekend and it's a good chance to catch up with Emma and her steady boyfriend, Josh.

I yawn and roll over to find the right hand side of the bed empty. Jake must be already up; I can smell coffee and eggs coming from the kitchen. I fumble out of bed, trying to look for my clothes and realize there not in the room. I remember back to last night...How amazing it was...

It wasn't our first time, we had sex a couple of times before that. Our first time was more amazing than last night. It was when we first moved into the flat. We ordered takeaway, then took a bath...then before we knew it, one thing was leading to another. We didn't really plan it, just decided it would happen when we were both ready. I remembered back to when I wanted it to happen when we were back in Chile. Gosh, it seemed like a lifetime ago. I felt foolish and desperate to gain Jacob's love in case I never got the chance to. I'm so glad we decided to wait. We would have done it out of anger and sadness than romance and love.

Last night, we had just come back from a late night dinner and in haste we had started taking our clothes off in the living room. I blush at our urgency and throw on my underwear and one of Jake's shirts that made it to the bedroom.

I pad down the corridor, the tiles cold against my still warm bare feet. Jake is in the kitchen cooking up an omelette. I never figured him to be a good cook, but surprisingly he is. Esme must have snuck some cookbooks into the flat.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jake calls. "I was just about to bring you breakfast in bed. But your awake now..."

"I can happily go back into bed," I say, my voice still thick with sleep.

He turns from the stove to kiss me good morning and lifts me up with one hand – a spatula in the other – and places me on the counter.

"Mm," I moan and he pulls away. "Hey! I'm not done yet."

Jake chuckles. "Sorry, love. Egg's burning." He flips the omelette just in the nick of time and then places in on a plate. I grab the two mugs of steaming coffee and we eat breakfast on the couch.

The phone rings and Jake grabs it off the coffee table and answers it.

"Hello?" he says, chewing the last bite of his omelette. "Oh, hey Bella. Yes, we're good...No, we haven't forgotten. Okay, we'll see you at noon. Bye."

Typical Mum calling in to make sure we hadn't slept in or forgotten we had a plane to catch. We were going to Chile to visit Nahuel, Huilen, Jennifer and the half vampires. Last time we checked in, Huilen was still keeping them at the site that belonged to Joham. She was training them how to hunt without being noticed and occasionally she would bring them human food to try. Nahuel and her were also teaching them English and educating them, although it was quite difficult with limited resources. This is why were going. I had a month break left from college – until it started again in the fall – and Jacob was taking a two week holiday leave from work (a drawback about owning your own business: not much holidays). We would bring along text books and notebooks and anything that could be useful for them. The more teachers we had, the better we could educate the half vampires and give them another shot at life that was cruelly taken away from them.

I was awe inspired at the work Nahuel and Huilen was doing. Before we had left Chile, I asked Nahuel if he wanted to live in New Hampshire to pursue his art talent. He humbly declined, stating that he had to help Huilen and he couldn't leave Jennifer after being separated for so long. I hoped, at least for his sake that he would reconsider going to college sometime in the near future.

I was also going to teach them the power of art while I was there. To me, an image is much more than a few strokes and smudges. Depending on what you feel, you can certainly tell a whole story – much like the saying, a picture is worth a thousand words.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jacob asks, taking me back to reality.

"Nothing too important."

"You're a terrible liar. But if you want, I'll happily distract you." He moves in closer sliding his hands over my legs and stroking my inner thighs with his thumbs. I slide down the couch as he hovers over me opening the first few buttons of my shirt to kiss each of my breasts. He works his way upwards until he reaches my mouth. He trails his hands down my waist and I arch my back as he lifts the hem of my shirt to caress my butt. My nails dig into his back as he works his hands upwards and downwards and a low moan escapes my lips. We are a terrain of bumps and valleys; his skin so close to mine I can literally feel his warmth radiating off him. I tug on his hair – a pleading message for more – and his mouth moves down my neck and stops at my ear.

"Distracted yet?"

I moan. "Mm."

"We still have two hours before we have to leave..."

I don't wait for him to finish. "Bedroom. Now."

He scoops me up, hooking my legs around his waist. We both laugh.

As he pads down the corridor, I look into his soft brown eyes and think how lucky I am to have Jacob in my life. Before I met him – before I knew something like imprinting existed – I thought the right person would come along when it was the right time. Little did I know the right person was always there.

Watching me grow from a distance.

Keeping me safe even if I did not know it.

A glimpse of light always with me. A glimpse that would grow to always be a part of me, no matter what.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Well, that's the end! ****Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback would be great.**

**Thanks again! :) **


End file.
